Stuck With You
by ShippingHearts
Summary: Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose are starting college & are stuck with being roommates. They get off on the wrong foot but eventually find out that they have something big in common. They are both gay. How will they react & how will they deal with each other & the life of being in college? Will they start to get along & maybe start liking each other? (SLASH Fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was absolutely furious. He had requested when he applied for a dorm room that he wanted one for himself. What do they do, they give him a roommate. Seth didn't want to share a room with anybody. Call him selfish but he didn't want to be around anybody. He felt ashamed of himself and he felt embarrassed. Who was the cause of that? His parents. Seth had revealed to his parents after he graduated high school, that he was gay. Like in most situations, his parents disapproved of the way he was right away. His parents made him feel like he was committing a sin. They made him feel disgusted with himself. Seth understood where his parents were coming from. It must be hard when your son reveals something like that but he was expecting his parents to at least support the way he was. Being the way he was made him happy so why weren't his parents accepting that? Why did they have to tell him so many disturbing things? Seth already had enough slander to last a lifetime. He dealt with it in high school, with his classmates and now his parents were doing the same. It was a tough pill to swallow.

Seth knew this would be the reaction he was going to get which is why he decided to tell his parents right before leaving for college. It's not exactly the way he wanted to say goodbye to them but he had to tell them sometime. At the end of the day, Seth never cared what people thought of him. The people at school could say whatever the hell they wanted and he wouldn't care. Seth was anti-social in high school which is why he didn't have many friends. Another reason because people didn't want to be his friend because being gay. Seth was fine with that. He didn't need friends to keep him happy.

Although he didn't care what people thought of him, he did care what his parents thought. Seth really valued their opinion which is why their reaction hit him hard. He was yet to find someone who understood him. Someone that was just like him and knew what he was going through. He wasn't so sure that he was going to find that guy soon.

Seth got interrupted when the taxi finally came to a halt in front of NYU (New York University) He let the cab driver know it was going to take him a while because he had to take all his stuff to his dorm room. Seth didn't have many things but it would still take him a couple of trips to get everything there. He started with the big stuff, such as the mattress for his bed and a couple of bags. As he walked through the campus, he saw a sea of other freshman also taking their belongings to their dorms; and also older students who weren't freshman. He already noticed a couple of people looking at him weird. He didn't give the sense that he was gay but he knew it was because of his appearance that these people were giving him the look of death. He had two-toned hair, half black & half blonde and he wore nothing but rock/metal band t-shirts and skinny jeans. People wouldn't normally see guys with that kind of appearance in college.

He finally found the dorm hall building where he was going to be living at for at least the next two years. He entered Hollis Hall and immediately went to search for the room number they gave him at registration. As he looked for it, he was hoping that his other roommate wasn't there yet. He wanted to pick his bed and pick which side he would sleep in. Again, call Seth selfish but he didn't want a roommate in the first place. He requested a room by himself for a reason. That reason being that he was selfish, anti-social and just flat-out hated interacting with people. Unless it was a guy a really liked. Seth only had a few boyfriends here and there for that same reason. He passed the sea of other male students and turned the corner to find a secluded door. It was really far away from the other rooms and Seth actually liked that. First, he would have to see if that his room though. He got closer and noticed it was the same number on his registration papers. He smiled and felt satisfied that he had a secluded room. However he still wasn't happy that he had to share.

_This fucking college should make more dorm rooms. _Seth thought. Registration had given him some bullshit reason that they had to room him with someone because they were overflowing with capacity of students and had to add a person to each room. Bullshit right? At least Seth thought so. He put his mattress down next to him so he could open the door. He took a deep breath and prayed to the heavens that his roommate wasn't there yet. He opened it up and there was no one in there. It didn't look like the other guy had brought belongings in there either. Seth smiled to himself and walked inside after retreating his mattress. He looked at the two beds and was trying to decide on which one to get. One was up against the wall and the other was next to a window. In between the beds where two desks that were side to side. There were also two separate closets on either side of the room.

Seth looked around and it didn't take long for him to finally decide on the bed by the window. He might have been anti-social but that didn't mean he hated looking out of windows to see what was going. He walked over and placed his mattress on the bed; it fit perfectly. He took a quick glance out the window and he loved the view. You could see the black top where most of the student hung out if they didn't want to be in the indoor lounge, if you could call it that. He smiled and quickly made his way out to the taxi. He took quite a while so he hoped the taxi driver didn't leave. He quickly exited the dorm hall and walked through the crowds of people. He was walking in such a hurry that he bumped into someone and then tripped on something and landed on top of the person he bumped into.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Watch where you're going!" The guy underneath Seth snapped and pushed Seth off his body.

"I'm umm sorry." Seth said looking up at the angry guy that towered over him. He heard the guy mumble curse words while he rubbed and scratched on his dirt blonde/light brown hair.

"Watch it next time!" the guy yelled and took off with his own belongings.

Seth sighed and got up then continued to go through the crowd to get to the taxi driver. He actually felt bad for bumping into the guy but he did apologize to him and he was still angry. Seth guessed that saying sorry wasn't enough sometimes. Even if the guy was being a jerk, Seth felt bad. And that wasn't something normal for Seth. Other times he wouldn't even apologize and he would just walk away. He shook his head and he finally made it to the taxi that thankfully was still there. He bent down to the open window.

"Hey man sorry for the hold up...I kind of got distracted. I'll just get the rest of my stuff. Here you go." Seth handed the man some money and the driver accepted it and nodded. Seth went to the trunk and collected the rest of his stuff. He swung his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed 2 bags each in his hands. He watched the taxi drive off and then made his way back on campus. As he was walking he accidentally dropped one of the bags in his hands. He was about to bend down and grab it until someone grabbed it for him. He looked up and saw one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. He locked eyes with they guy immediately. Seth's brown eyes with the guy's gray eyes. Seth had never met someone with gray eyes before and he was intrigued. He roamed the guys body and fuck, did this guy have a good body. He was well toned and had huge biceps. He also had long hair. It was a little longer than Seth's. He smiled at the stranger and to Seth's surprise, the guy smiled back.

"Here you go." The man said and handed Seth his bag.

"Thanks, I must have had a bad grip on it." Seth chuckled lightly.

"No problem. Are you a freshman?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Nope. I'm a sophomore. I'm Roman by the way. Roman Reigns."

"I'm Seth Rollins, nice to meet you too." Seth extended his hand which Roman gladly accepted.

"Nice to meet you too. Well, I better get going." Roma shook Seth's hand again and then walked away.

As Seth shook Roman's hand, he felt Roman slip something in his palm and then leave after pulling away. Seth looked in his hand and it was a piece of paper. He opened it up and it was a phone number. Obviously Roman's number. Seth smiled at himself and stuffed the note in his pocket. He would make sure to absolutely contact Roman soon. He grabbed his bags and continued to walk with Roman Reigns in his mind. He entered Hollis hall once again and went the same way he did last time. He turned the corner and noticed that the door of the room was cracked open this time.

_Fuck. That means my roommate is in there._ Seth thought to himself. He got in a mad mood all over again and rolled her eyes. He walked in and saw his roommate looking out the window, on his side of the room. Seth got annoyed by that and snapped.

"That's my side of the room. Did you not notice my stuff there or what?" Seth said coldly. The guy laughed and then turned around to face Seth. The guys laugh immediately stopped when he saw him. Seth's jaw dropped.

It was the same guy that he fell on top of when he was speed walking moments ago. The same guy that acted like a total jerk to Seth even after he apologized. They both sighed and rolled their eyes.

What a great way to start off the college life. Rooming with someone you don't like.

**REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So you decided to have this bed all by yourself did you?"

"Well I did get here first." Seth snapped. His roommate laughed and laid down on Seth's bed.

"Grouchy aren't ya?"

"Look whose talking? You acted like a jerk out there even after I apologized to you. Get off my bed"

"That's true. What's your name anyways?" the roommate changed the subject.

Seth rolled his eyes before answering. "Seth Rollins."

"Well, I'm Dean Ambrose and it just so happens that I want this bed too, so what are we going to do about it?" Dean got up and walked up to Seth.

Seth all of a sudden got nervous. He looked into the icy blue eyes of Dean and they captivated him. He studied Dean's face and realized he was pretty fucking attractive. Too bad he was an asshole. Seth sighed in frustration and walked over to the bed without saying a word.

Dean just smiled and went to his own bed. He began to unpack his stuff. He glanced over to Seth who was just laying down on his bed, playing with his phone. Dean sighed and looked away. He knew he was acting like a total prick but that was how he was with everybody. It was almost natural for him to talk sarcastically and push people's buttons. Dean grew up in a tough environment. His dad was never around and his mother was too busy whoring herself around to pay any attention to him. Dean didn't have any friends growing for three reasons. One, being that his mom slept with half the city of Cincinnati, Ohio and people always talked about his mom around him. Second being that he was gay. In school, nobody accepted gay people obviously. He always got bullied for his way of being and went through a lot. He was lucky enough to be smart enough to get into college on his own with a scholarship. He entered an essay contest without the intention of winning but he did. The last reason being that he was a complete asshole. He wasn't sure why he was like that but he just was; and he was used to it by now.

For once, he actually felt bad for the way he was acting. Towards Seth at least. He didn't know what it was about him but something intrigued him about Seth. Dean didn't like it though. Based on his past relationships and experiences, he recently vowed to not set eyes on anyone for a while. Plus, he wasn't even sure if Seth was gay and that's not something you just ask. Dean's way of pushing people away was to be a jerk to them. That was half the reason why he was acting that way towards Seth. He was attracted to him but it scared him. Dean got startled out of his thoughts by Seth's voice.

"Hey Roman. Yeah it's me Seth, remember? Sure that would be awesome...ok, see you then, bye." Seth hung up his cellphone and smiled. He called Roman who invited him to a club outside of campus. He immediately accepted of course. He sat up on the bed and began to unpack his things. He was so glad that school didn't start for another 2 weeks. He saw from the corner of his eye that Dean was watching him. He wasn't sure why but he shrugged it off. He was sure it was nothing. He didn't expect Dean to be gay or anything. He didn't portray it but then again, neither did he.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to a door that neither of them had opened since getting there. Dean opened it and it revealed a bathroom. "We have our own bathroom?" Dean said out loud.

"Apparently." Seth answered coldly without making eye contact.

"I always thought they had one big place for bathrooms and shower stalls." Dean rolled his eyes when Seth ignored him. He walked inside the bathroom and saw that there was a shower stall and also a bathtub; along with the sink and the toilet. He turned around to walk out but Seth was standing in his way. "Excuse me?!" Dean said in an annoyed tone and walked past Seth. Their shoulders bumped against each other as Dean passed by.

They really weren't getting along and it was getting on both their nerves. Little did they know that they shared something in common. Seth promised himself that he wasn't going to communicate with Dean unless he really needed to. He hated the fact that Dean was acting that way so he was going to act the same. He got annoyed that he had to share HIS dorm room with him. He shook his head and entered the bathroom. He was going to change and get ready to go out with Roman. He was excited to get to know him. Of course, he was taking precautions because he didn't want to get his hopes up. He wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment but he was sure that in time, that would probably change. He put on some clean back skinny jeans and combed his hair all the way into a low bun that settled behind his neck. He shaved a little, leaving a stubble. He discarded the t-shirt he wore all day and exited the bathroom to get a clean one from his bags.

Dean was placing some belongings on his desk then turned around to see a shitless Seth walking out of the bathroom. Dean's eyes widened and he looked away quickly. He went back to placing his stuff in its proper place. He didn't want to but he glanced over to Seth who was looking for a shirt to wear. Dean couldn't help but roam his body. His skin was somewhat tanned and he was very well toned with a six-pack. Along with a tattoo that went down his spine. Dean had never seen someone that hot before. He shook his head and looked away before he could get caught staring.

Seth finally found one of his favorite t-shirts to wear, which was a Pierce the Veil one. He slipped it on and then shoved his wallet and phone inside the tight pockets of his skinny jeans.

As Seth walked over to the door, Dean looked up again noticed what Seth was wearing. He recognized the t-shirt because he had one just like it. Those skinny jeans made Seth's ass look real good but Dean would never admit that, to Seth anyway. Dean found himself gazing again and snapped out of it when he saw Seth turn to look at him.

"I'll be back later." he said and left quickly without giving Dean a chance to answer him. Dean sighed and wondering where Seth was going. It was going to get dark soon so he wondered why he was going out on the first day of living in the dorm. He shrugged his shoulders and laid back on his bed, taking a break from unpacking. He closed his eyes and an image of a shitless Seth invaded the images in his head. He wanted to touch Seth so badly but held himself back. Seth probably wasn't like him and even if he was, he wouldn't be interested in him. Seth hated him. At least that's what Dean thought. He grabbed his blankets and covered himself with them. He was going to bed early; it was getting dark anyways. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**(Meanwhile with Seth)**

As Seth arrived at the club, he was relieved to finally be out of that room with his horrible roommate that just rubbed him the wrong way. He didn't know how he was going to stand living with the guy from here on out. He shook the thoughts out of his head she finally reached the club. Clubs weren't really his scene because of how anti-social he was but the only reason he went was for Roman. He opened the doors and walked in. He stood there looking at the crowds of people inside. Some on the dance floor and other sitting on the tables and booths drinking; while waitresses brought people their drinks. He looked around when he finally spotted Roman sitting in a booth by himself. Seth was glad her was alone. He smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey you made it." Roman smiled as he saw Seth approach him.

"Yeah, thanks for the invite." Seth responded. He was going to sit across from Roman but then Roman grabbed his hand.

"Sit next to me yeah?" Roman winked and Seth blushed and nodded. He walked over and sat next to him.

Roman called for a waitress and order them drinks. "So, how is your dorm room? Do you like it?" he asked looking over at Seth.

"Yeah, the room is nice but my roommate is an asshole. I can't stand him and it's barely the first day." Seth rolled his eyes and Roman nodded.

**(2 hours later)**

Seth was having a real good time with Roman. They talked and learned a lot about one another. Seth told him the usual; he was from the Davenport, Iowa...his likes and dislikes. He even told him about him about his parents not accepting who he was. Roman didn't give much reaction to it. It bothered Seth a little but he shrugged it off. For once he wanted a word of encouragement but he was yet to get it. As the night went on, they danced a couple of songs and then sat down. It was a routine for the past two hours. They were currently sitting in the booth. It was silent between them and Seth was just looking at the people on the dance floor.

"So, are you single?" Roman asked and he grabbed the attention of Seth.

"Yeah I am." Seth looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

Roman nodded and then put his drink on the table. He looked at Seth again and cupped his cheek with the palm of his hands. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Seth's. He was shocked that Roman was kissing him but he went along with it. Seth enjoyed the kiss and even gave out a faint moan when the kiss deepened. After a few minutes of intense making out, Seth pulled away and smiled in embarrassment.

"I umm...better go." Seth said as he got up. Roman stood up next to him.

"Alright. Is it ok if I call you some other time so we can hang out again?" Roman cupped his cheek once more. Seth smiled and nodded. Roman was fucking hot and Seth didn't know if he could control himself around him. One more move and Seth was sure he would give it to him. Roman gave him one last peck before Seth finally left.

Roman sat back down on the booth and took his cellphone out. He dialed someone and the person picked up quickly.

_Roman: "Yo."_

_Roman's friend: Sup? Did he give into you yet?_

_Roman: No he didn't._

_Roman's friend: Well dude, you got two weeks to make that dude give it to you. If not, I win the bet and you owe me 100 smack-a-roonies._

_Roman laughed before responding: Nah I got him where I want him. I kissed him and he looked like he was on Cloud 9 if I do say so myself._

_Friend: Cocky asshole._

_Roman: You know it. Just wait on it. In less than 2 weeks I'll have him in bed with me just like the rest and then I get rid of him. Aren't you tired of handing me all your money?_

_Friend: Well, no but it's fun business. Anyways, I have a feeling I'm going to win this one. The ones from the past have given you the dick on the first night, but not this one._

_Roman: No worries. I can be a very convincing guy. It will happen soon enough._

_Friend: How do you even do it to sleep with these guys that want more and then blow them off quickly._

_Roman: No emotional attachment dude. I do it for the money. Your money. *Roman laughs*_

_Friend: Yeah whatever. 2 weeks or else YOU owe me 100 bucks. See ya._

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Seth was all smiles as he walked into Hollis Hall. He couldn't believe that Roman kissed him. He was sure that Roman liked him, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed him. And he was glad because he liked him too. It was more of a physical attraction but he did enjoy talking to him as well. He knew that as the days went by, their bond would get stronger and blossom. In Seth's mind, this could turn into something special. He wanted to take things slow but with Roman's good looks, he didn't know if he was strong enough to hold on.

He turned the corner and got in a bad mood again as he remembered what an ass of roommate he had. Gorgeous, but he was an ass. He opened the door and he heard the faint snores of Dean. Seth was glad he was asleep so he wouldn't have to talk to him for the rest of the night. He grabbed some night-clothes from his bag and entered the bathroom to change.

Dean was a very light sleeper so woke up as soon as Seth entered the door. He pretended to sleep because he didn't want to see him honestly. He was curious however as to where Seth went. He didn't know why, but he wanted to know. He heard the door of the bathroom open up and then heard him clash on his bed. Dean swallowed and just asked.

"Next time, walk in more quietly. You woke me up...fucking hell" Dean whispered sternly.

"Yes King fucking Ambrose." Seth responded and turned to face the window. He immediately closed his eyes. If Dean Ambrose wasn't being so mean was would be nice, Seth was sure he would have kissed they guy by now. He was that attractive but on the other hand, Dean isn't gay. That opportunity vanished and was taken by Roman Reigns. Seth fell asleep thinking about the Samoan with a smile on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes. Seth might have been attractive but he was not looking forward to sharing a room with someone who didn't like him. Dean was sure that if they have gotten along since the beginning, they would have been making out by now. But no, Seth isn't gay and they got off on the wrong foot. That opportunity wasn't there.

**(Author on what is going through Dean and Seth's mind)**

_Both guys did not have the intention of letting the other know that they were gay. It wasn't each others business anyways. Seth had Roman to impress._

_Dean had to find someone who was actually gay._

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Seth woke up and noticed that Dean wasn't in bed or in the bathroom. He shrugged and went to get showered. He needed to go pick up his school books and then go talk with his counselor about the courses he was taking that semester.

As he showered he instantly remember the kissed from Roman. It was sweet and his lips were so soft. A smiled creeped on Seth's face. He was hoping that Roman would call him again soon. He wanted to wait until Roman called him instead of the other way around. He didn't want to seem desperate. He finished showering and then got dressed. He grabbed his phone and wallet and was headed out the door.

As Seth walked around looking for the book room he was wondering why Dean wasn't in the room in the morning. Where was he and what was he doing? He didn't know why but Seth was actually curious. Dean was a total dick but Seth still couldn't bring himself to hate the guy. He was attractive with a sarcastic mouth and Seth kind of liked that; even though he got on his nerves. He would never admit that to Dean directly though.

He managed to get his books quickly and now he was on his way to the main building of the university to talk to his counselor

**(Meanwhile with Dean)**

Dean was heading back to the dorm room after a pretty busy morning. He went to get his school books and then to see where his classes exactly were. He didn't want to wait until the last-minute and risk being late on the first day that classes started. He finished off by having lunch on campus. He almost jumped a couple of guys that were sitting near him because Dean overheard them talking about a bet they had going on. Turns out one of them was playing some other guy and was trying to get him in bed in under tow weeks. It made Dean's blood boil that they were messing with someone like that. _If only I knew who the poor guy was. I would tell him in an instant that he was getting played and that it's all a bet. _Dean thought.

He arrived at Hollis Hall and entered. He snarled at the ameatures in the hallway messing around; playing with footballs and such. He hated being out in public for the most part. He quickly turned the familiar corner of the hallway and entered the room. He noticed that Seth wasn't there. He was relieved because he didn't want to argue but at the same time, he wished he was there. He hadn't seen him all day except for in the morning but he was sleeping. Dean decided to take a shower and then just relax for the rest of the day. He walked over to the little fridge they had in the corner of the room and retrieved a water bottle. He took a sip and then headed to take shower.

Almost as soon as Dean turned on the shower, Seth walked in the room. He was texting Roman who eventually invited him to dinner the next day. He of course accepted. Once he put his phone down he heard the shower running so he knew Dean was there. He placed his books on his desk and then he heard a cellphone. It wasn't his so he assumed it was Dean's. He ignored it but the phone wouldn't stop ringing. He got annoyed so he just decided to answer it. He grabbed Dean's cellphone from his bed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this? Are you Dean's other boyfriend or what?!" he guy on the other side of the phone snapped.

Seth's eyes widened. "Umm, no. I'm his roommate. He's taking a shower right now." Seth sais slowly as he tried to understand what the guy was talking about. He wasn't sure he had heard him right.

"Hmm...well tell him that his BOYFRIEND Sami called." Sami hung up the phone without giving Seth the chance to respond.

Seth wouldn't have responded anyways. He was too in shock. Dean WAS gay...and he had a boyfriend. Seth would have never imagined. He guessed that in the back of his mind, he hoped that Dean was gay; but Seth thought it was impossible. Now, Dean's own boyfriend confirmed his doubt. At this point, Seth didn't know what to do. He was so intrigued by Dean and he told himself that if there was any chance that he was gay, he would probably make a move despite their arguments and such. Now, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to. He was infatuated with Roman and he didn't want to mess that up. He got startled when he heard Dean's voice coming from outside the bathroom.

"What are you doing with my cellphone?" Dean asked furrowing his eyebrows. His tone wasn't pleasant but it wasn't cold either.

Seth got nervous and put the cellphone down. For some reason, he couldn't look Dean in the eye. Maybe it was because Seth now knew the truth or maybe it was the fact that Dean only had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Someone umm, called you. It wouldn't stop ringing so I answered it for you." Seth responded looking around.

Dean studied Seth's body language, which was weird and his voice was cracking. He noticed that he wouldn't look him in the eye. He looked at him confused before asking. "Who was it?" Seth didn't answer.

"Seth?! Who was it?" Dean raised his voice to pull Seth from whatever world he was in.

"Huh? Oh umm, it was...your umm...boyfriend, Sami." Seth said slowly.

Dean's eyes widened and now he knew why Seth was acting that way. He was acting the same way everybody else did when they would find out that he was gay. He was sure one of two things were coming his way now. "He's not my boyfriend. He's my delusional ex who thinks we're still together but we aren't. So...go ahead." Dean crossed his arms across his wet and bare chest.

"Go ahead with what?" Seth asked confused.

"Go ahead and make funny of me. Make your jokes and slander me. Just get it out of your system already." Dean said sternly as he tried to look Seth in the eye but he couldn't. Neither of them could look at each other.

"Why would you assume I would do that?" Seth asked as he turned his head and looked at Dean for the first time that day.

"Because everybody does that when they find out. Unless, they are gay too." Dean shrugged.

Seth sighed and decided to say the truth. "I am."

"You are what?"

"I'm gay too." Seth confessed.

Dean let out a fake laugh. "Yeah, I've been through that before."

"Through what? What do you mean? I just told you that I'm gay as well."

"Yeah..a lot of guys have done the same. They tell me they are gay and they invite me to go somewhere. When I get there, they all just make fun of me and laugh at how I fell for the lie and got my hopes up." Dean responded and looked down.

There was sadness in his voice that couldn't be misunderstood. "Dean, first of all, I'm sorry that has happened to you. That's cruel. Second, I'm not lying. I'm not like those assholes. I really am gay." Seth explained softly. He felt bad for Dean. Yeah, Seth had been made fun or before but not the way Dean has. What Dean explained to him was another level bullying.

"Yeah right." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious Dean. Believe me." Seth was getting annoyed that Dean didn't believe him.

"Prove it." Dean all of a sudden said and looked up to Seth.

Without thinking twice, Seth walked up to Dean and pulled him close to his own body. Seth caressed Dean's damp short hair and then cupped his cheek. He gave a sly smirk and then leaned in. He pressed his lips on Dean's for the first time. It lasted a couple of second. Seth was going to pull away but Dean wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled him closer to him. The kiss intensified and both Dean and Seth were loving it. They felt a spark and they felt a tingle rush through their bodies. The kiss was passionate but hungry at the same time; as if they had been waiting for a long time to kiss each other.

Dean tilted his head more to deepen to kiss. He poked his tongue out and licked Seth's bottom lip. Seth immediately brought his tongue into the kiss as well and soon enough, their tongues were rolling off each other. They started to moan into each others mouths and Seth placed his hands of Dean's hips and pulled him even closer; their chest pressed against each other. The towel wrapped around Dean's waist was threatning to fall.

They hesitantly broke the kiss for much-needed air. "Do you believe me now?" Seth asked even though he was out of breath.

"Wow." was the only thing that Dean could say. He grabbed Seth by the neck and pulled him forward for another passionate kiss.

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of minutes of a heated make-out session, Dean and Seth had finally broken the kiss. They were getting ahead of themselves and decided to stop. The kiss surely convinced Dean that Seth was gay as well. He was relieved but he wouldn't show it much for some reason. He had felt something when he was kissing Seth and it was a unfimiliar feeling. Although it was a feeling he had never felt before, he thought that was a good thing and he was excited about it. He wanted nothing more but to continue kissing Seth's thin lips. He would be lying if he said that he didn't get aroused by it. After they broke the kiss he had to go change into his clothes almost immediately. He wasn't sure but he thought he could feel Seth's erection pressing up on him as well. Dean was hoping that the kiss wouldn't be the last kiss they shared. He wasn't too sure be he knew he was feeling something; and he was feeling it towards Seth Rollins, the same guy he wasn't getting along with 24 hours ago.

Seth laid in his bed while Dean was in the bathroom changing into his clothes. He was as confused as he's ever been. The kiss he shared with Dean was indescribable. He legit couldn't find a word to describe it. He wanted to kiss Dean for as long as he could but eventually had to stop because his cock was getting hard and fast. The fact that Dean was in nothing but a towel didn't help. Although he was just trying to prove a point, he felt something when he kissed Dean. It was something he didn't feel with Roman when they shared a liplock. Although it wasn't the same feeling, he still felt _something_ towards Roman as well. In his mind, he was going back and forth between Dean and Roman. He had never been conflicted by two guys before and he didn't know what to think. The hardest thing was that Dean and Roman didn't know about each other. Seth was sure that Roman liked him and Dean wouldn't have kissed him back if he didn't like him.

He wasn't sure how, but at some point, Dean and Roman were going to know about each other and it scared Seth to even thinking about it. He was dreading that moment whenever it was going to happen. Right now however, all he wanted to focus on was Dean. He really wanted to get along with him from now on. He wanted to learn more about him and get closer to him. After that kiss, how could they not get along? The kiss was powerful, passionate and sweet all at the same time. They were on the same boat and Seth was sure they would get closer starting off with that.

**(2 hours later)**

Dean and Seth had went off campus briefly to buy some food and then they headed back to the dorms. So far so good...they were having great conversation and they were getting along for the most part. They sat on Seth's bed Indian style, facing each other as they ate and talked. They had been so preoccupied with each other that before they knew it, it was dark outside already. They weren't worried about the time because they had nothing to do the following morning. They continued talking and eating...and also turned on the TV and glanced at it a few times in between conversations. They were getting to know each other rather quickly and they were both relieved by that. They found out they had a lot in common and they were happy.

24 hours ago, they couldn't stand each other and now they were like best friends that had known each other for years; although, usually friends that had conversations never flirted with one another from time to time. That's exactly what Dean and Seth were doing. Every chance they got, they would say or do something flirty to make the other guy shy or nervous. If there was someone invisible looking over this interaction, they would describe it as cute and adorable.

After laughing at some sarcastic remark that Dean made...it got kind of quiet. Seth looked up to Dean who was looking out the window and up at the sky. Dean's face was glistening from the bright moon that was above them. Seth couldn't help but smile. The lights in the room were turned off but Seth could see Dean's face perfectly because of the light being provided by the full moon outside. It was a little too quiet so Seth decided to speak up again.

"So...sounds like you had a rough time during high school."

Dean looked away from the window and settled his blue eyes on Seth's brown ones. He only nodded and then looked down at his lap. Seth could sense that it was a sensitive topic for Dean to talk about. He wanted Dean to trust him more than anything. He had gone through tough patches himself and he wouldn't hesitate to tell Dean about them. That would be something that could possibly bring them even closer.

"It's probably not even close to what you went through but high school was like hell for me too. Everybody made funny of me and nobody wanted to be my friend. I always got teased on because of the clothes that I wear and the music I listen to...but mostly because of the fact that I'm gay. People can be so cruel huh?" Seth spoke up.

"Yeah they can. I already told you what guys would do to me. At school, every chance they got, they would laugh at me. This one time, there was a rally going on in the gym and all the students were in there along with most of the teachers. The student body president decided to play a game that involved guys taking their shirts off. Once they did, they all turned over to me and started teasing me while the student body president had the microphone in his hand still. He was saying stuff to me through the mic until the principal stepped in. The entire school was laughing at me and I remember running out of there feeling so embarrassed." Dean's voice cracked as he finished the last sentence. The tears were already forming in his eyes.

"Dean..." Seth said in a sympathetic tone. He grabbed Dean's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He knew exactly how Dean felt. It happened to him as well except it was during lunch time under a different situation. He was so glad that Dean was opening up to him. He realized that it was his turn now. "I know how you feel. I went through the same thing. Once, it was lunchtime and the dance team for the school was performing on the black top for all the student that were eating lunch. The dance only consisted of girls. At some point, one of the girls walked up to me started dancing in front of me, almost giving me a lap dance...that was pretty unpleasant. Then, the most popular guy there grabbed a mic from the big speakers that blasted the music and told the girl to get away from me because I was gay and liked dick instead of pussy. Those were his exact words and everybody started laughing and I wanted to crawl into hole and never come out." Seth now felt like he was about to cry too.

Dean squeezed his hand tighter and sighed. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I hope that fucker got in trouble. Did he?"

"He only got suspended for 1 day." Seth responded and he heard a sigh of frustration from Dean. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He shuffled his fingers a little so they could entwine in between Dean's.

Dean looked down and smiled at the gesture. "I don't understand why so many people are against gays. You should be able to like who you want to like without being harassed for it. It's not fair for people to judge us for liking the same-sex."

Seth nodded in agreement. "That's true. They argue that it's against God's beliefs or whatever but that's far from the truth. I don't get it either." Seth shook his head.

Dean nodded and looked up at Seth. God, Seth looked so hot to him right now. He had his two-toned hair down and was wearing a muscle shirt. Boy did he have muscles. Dean wanted nothing more but to hold onto those biceps and squeeze them. Seth turned to him and their eyes locked. Brown on blue. It was an intense look but it also spoke without words. They both wanted it. They both wanted to kiss each other again. Dean grabbed the plastic plates that were in between them and placed them on the floor. He uncrossed his legs and sat up on his knees. He slowly caressed Seth's cheek with the back of his hand and leaned to kiss his him for the second time. Their lips connected and they both breathed through their nose. Dean got a hold of Seth's chin as the kiss continued and got more heated. Seth grabbed Dean's neck with one hand then uncrossed his legs. He spreaded his legs apart and brought Dean down with him as he laid back down on the bed. Once Seth's back was flat on the bed, Dean fell in between his legs and their hard lengths rubbed against each other through the fabric of the bottoms that they were both wearing. The kiss turned sloppy when their tongues began to make contact with each other. They both moaned and Dean began to rub on Seth's thighs. Things were getting heavy quickly again. Seth broke the kiss because he needed air and because it was getting too deep too quick.

"We should...slow down." Seth whispered in between breaths. Dean nodded in agreement and laid back on the bed next to Seth. They both laid there, still breathing heavy. They were both happy that they kissed again but Seth was also contemplating as he thought back to Roman.

* * *

**(The next day. Late afternoon)**

Seth had remembered in the morning that he agreed to have dinner with Roman again that night. He didn't know how he was going to get out of the room with Dean asking where he was going. He was currently on his computer while Dean was using the restroom. He was going to take a shower after Dean got out.

After a few minutes, Dean came out of the bathroom and someone knocked on their door.

"I'll get it." Dean volunteered and Seth nodded.

Dean opened the door and his jaw dropped. It was one of the guys that he almost jumped when he was having lunch the day before. The same one that was talking about he was playing another guy to win a bet. In that moment, Dean wanted to punch his lights out but he started to wonder why he was there. "Can I help you?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

"Is Seth here?"

_Why the fuck does he want to talk to Seth? Oh, no...don't tell me that Seth is the guy that he is playing. NO. _Dean thought to himself.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth swallowed hard as he saw the moment he dreaded finally come to light. Dean and Roman face to face. He wasn't sure what to expect but he was freaking out. He had no idea how he was going to explain Roman to Dean...and vise versa. Of course, Roman thought that Dean was only his roommate but that wasn't the case anymore. For the first time in his life, Seth was caught in the middle. He knew he should have spoken up but he couldn't. he was completely frozen and his legs couldn't move; plus he was deep in thought.

"Why do you want Seth?" Dean raised an eyebrow. he was heavily concerned about Seth knowing this guy.

"It's personal business. Seth?" Roman said as he looked past Dean's shoulder.

Seth snapped out of his gaze and slowly walked over to the door. "I'll be back." Seth said quickly and closed the door before Dean could protest.

"What are you doing here? I thought I would see you tonight." Seth asked AS he walked out into the hallways with Roman.

"I know, sorry...I just had to see you sooner." Roman smiled and cupped Seth's cheek. He had to pull Seth under his good-guy spell every chance that he had. He only had 2 weeks to work with and he was not about to lose a thousand dollars.

Seth looked away nervously at Roman's touch.

"You were right by the way." Roman spoke up.

"About what?"

"Your roommate. He is an asshole like you said."

"He's not so bad actually." Seth tried to say without smiling but failed. Dean's name alone brought butterflies to his stomach.

Roman furrowed his eyebrows when he saw how Seth's eyes lightened up at the mention of his roommate. The last thing Roman needed was to compete with someone else. Getting Seth in bed was already going to be challenge and dealing with another guy that wants him...he knew was going to be an even bigger challenge now. "We are still on for tonight though are we?" Roman asked. He was going to try everything he could to get Seth in bed that night.

"Yeah I guess." Seth sighed in confusion.

"I'll come by to get you."

"No! I mean...I'll meet you at the restaurant instead." Seth exclaimed. He didn't want Dean to see that he was leaving with Roman.

Roman looked at him confused but then just nodded. He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Seth's lips. Seth pulled back lightly but Roman didn't question it. He knew what was going on. He was indeed going to have to compete with Seth's roommate. He never wanted to do double the work to win a bet so he was considering just calling the bet off...but then again, it was a thousand dollars. He wasn't so sure of what to do now. "See ya later." Roman concluded and walked away.

Seth let out a sigh of relief. For some reason, when Roman kissed him...he felt nothing. It wasn't like the first time he kissed him. The first time, he actually liked it but this time, it meant nothing. Seth realized that it was because he kissed Dean two times before. Dean's kisses made Seth feel stuff that he had never felt before. It was new and exciting, especially the second time around. With Roman, he didn't feel that. He didn't feel anything. He knew it was the fact that after kissing Dean, he could never kiss another guy again and feel something. In that short amount of time, Seth was falling for Dean. He had no doubt about it. His feelings towards him were 100 times more stronger than his for Roman...if he even had some at all now. He decided that he was going to end whatever he had with Roman. The only guy he could think about was Dean. He just hoped that Dean felt the same way. Seth decided to tell Roman tonight as soon as he saw him. He was going to feel very guilty for doing that to the samoan but his feelings just changed in an instant and even he was surprised.

He smiled to himself at the thought of Dean, as he crept into his mind again. He laughed at how giddy he felt inside. He walked back to the room and opened the door to find Dean pacing around the room while biting his nails. He looked nervous and worried.

"Is umm..everything ok?" Before Seth could answer, Dean spoke again. "Seth, how do you know that guy? Who is he?" He finally asked.

Seth smiled as he heard the concern in Dean's voice. He walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. "He's nobody...anymore." Seth replied and then captured Dean's lips with his. He kissed him hungrily but passionate at the same time. Dean placed his hands on the back of Seth's head and pulled him closer. He wasn't sure why Seth kissed him out of nowhere but he wasn't complaining. He loved to kiss Seth and he felt incredible. The past 2 times that their lips met, Dean felt a tingle inside him and he felt butterflies. This time, the only difference was that the feeling was stronger. He couldn't get enough of Seth's thin lips.

"Mmm...wait." Dean pulled back slightly for air and because he wanted to know something.

"What's the matter?" Seth asked as he caressed Seth's cheek with his thumb.

"What do you mean that he is nobody anymore?" Dean didn't want to stop kissing him but he had to know how Seth was involved with that asshole.

Seth sighed as he sat on his bed while holding Dean's hand. He pulled Dean in front of him so he could stand in between his legs. Seth looked up at him and could see that Dean was very curious. Seth couldn't lie to him. He just couldn't.

"Remember on the first day here that I bumped into you? And you yelled at me?" Seth chuckled at the last part he said.

Dean nodded and placed his hands on Seth's shoulders. "Sorry about that." Dean said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it...anyways, after that happened I met him on my way back here.''

"How? Did he come up to you or the other way around?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at the detailed question that Dean asked. "Why do you ask that? Why does that matter?"

Dean shook his head and then spoke up. "The other day, I was having lunch at the student union and I saw him there with another guy and I overheard them talking about something...keep in mind that I had no idea you guys were talking at that time."

"What were they talking about?" Seth asked curiously.

"A bet that they had going on. The other guy bet Roman that he could get some guy in bed in under 2 weeks...now, I wonder if the guy they were talking about was you Seth." Dean started to stroke Seth's hair.

Seth sighed and then stood up to be at eye level with Dean's gorgeous blue eyes. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way it doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?" Dean asked confused. If he was in Seth's shoes, he would be pissed that someone was messing with him like that.

'Because I don't care about him anymore. I was supposed to meet up with him tonight but I'm just going to tell him that I don't want to see him anymore." Seth explained and pulled Dean closer to his body.

"So at first, you did care for him?" Dean asked and frowned.

"Yes." Seth said honestly. "But you know what made that disappear?"

"What?"

''This." Seth said simply and then kissed Dean deeply. Dean kissed back and let out a soft moan as Seth entered his tongue inside his mouth. After an intense sloppy kiss, Dean pulled back.

"So...what does this mean?" he asked.

"I kissed Roman before I kissed you. But ever since I kissed you, I don't have the urge to kiss anybody else. You're it Dean. You're the only one that I want to kiss."

Dean smiled. "Really?" he asked feeling flattered. Seth nodded and Dean kissed his neck. "I feel the same about you. For once, I feel like I found someone who finally understands me. You've been through tough stuff like me...we go together, don't you think?" he asked and laced his fingers in between Seth's.

Seth was amazed at how similar he and Dean was. They understood each easily and it was as if destiny had brought them there...in that dorm room, together. "Yes I do." he replied and kissed Dean again.

They both couldn't get enough of each others lips. They wanted to savour each others taste for as long as they could.

Seth didn't even think about Roman anymore. That asshole could lose that bet for all he cared. He had Dean and all he wanted was Dean.

* * *

It had been thirty minutes since Roman had been waiting for Seth at the restaurant.

''Where the hell is this fucker?" Roman growled. "Am I being stood up? Hell no, Roman Reigns doesn't get stood up, bet or no bet." _This isn't over Seth. Not by a long shot. _Roman thought as he took a sip of his drink and took his phone out to make a call.

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Dean and Seth woke up together in Seth's bed. They woke up simultaneously and smiled at each other.

"I finally got this bed." Dean gave Seth a cheesy smile.

"Yeah but not yourself." Seth winked.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "So, what should we do today?"

"I don't know. School doesn't start for another week and a half so we can do whatever." Seth shrugged as he pulled his hair back and put in a low bun. He sat up on the bed but Dean pulled him back down.

"Let's stay here for a while longer." Dean said and snuggled up to him. Seth chuckled pulled the covers over them again. They were just beginning to fall asleep again until someone knocked on their door. "Who could it be? It's 7 a.m." Dean yawned.

"I don't know. Let me get it." Seth sighed and stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door and found Roman standing there. He grew angry.

"Seth what the fuck happened last night? You left me hanging." Roman tried to sound more sad than angry.

"Oh? You sound mad Roman. Lose that bet yet?" Seth crossed his arms.

Roman's eyes grew wide. _How the hell did he find out about the bet? Fuck!_ Roman didn't know what to do. Should he deny it? Ask him where he found out? "Whar are you talking about?" he acted as if he had no clue about what was going on.

"Don't act stupid. My roommate overheard you and your friend talking about the bet. You were trying to get me in bed in under two weeks. Really Roman? Get the hell out of here." Seth was going to shut the door but Roman stopped him.

"He's lying! There is no bet going on."

"I'm not lying!" Dean approached them and raised his voice. "I heard you with my own ears. Stop lying and accept the fact that you lost this time. Now get out of here and stop bothering us." Dean finished off and slammed the door in his face.

Roman growled in frustration and took his phone out. He dialed the very familiar number.

"Hey, you win...the fucker found out about the bet...shut the fuck up! I'm on my way with your money." Roman hung up the phone and walked away extremely angry and annoyed. There was no way he could make an excuse for this one. Seth sounded pretty damn confident and Dean was there to defend him and be by his side. But, if he ever go the chance, he would get them back for this. Those fuckers cost him one thousand dollars and they weren't going to get away that easy._ That day will come. _Roman thought as he exited Hollis Hall and went to his friend's place. As he walked he began to think and he realized something huge. As much as Roman didn't want to admit it, he wanted to fuck Seth so bad. For the first time, it wasn't all about the money. He knew something was going on with Seth and his roommate. The problem was that Roman wanted him...and he wanted him for himself.

* * *

"Thanks." Seth smiled and gave Dean a hug.

"For what?"

"For defending me, telling me about the bet, and being here...with me."

"Well I'm kind of stuck with you." Dean joked. Seth slapped him playfully on the arm and kissed him sweetly on the lips. They embraced each other as the kiss intensified and they moaned in each other's mouths. They loved each other's taste so much that they could kiss all day everyday if they could. After a while, Dean pulled away and tugged on Seth's bottom lip with his teeth. "Mmm." Dean smiled.

Seth chuckled and ran his hands up and down Dean's strong arms. "How about we just stay here all day and be lazy...together."

"I like that idea...I'm hungry though. What about food?" Dean pouted.

Seth smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's short dirty blonde hair. "Let's go get something for breakfast and then something we can eat for dinner later so we won't have to leave the room for the rest of the day." he suggested.

"Sounds good. Let me get changed." Dean pecked him on the lips then grabbed some clothes and headed for the restroom.

* * *

Roman was extremely heated once he arrived at his friends dorm room. He didn't even bother knocking and just stormed inside.

"The fuck? Don't you knock?!"

"Shut the hell up. I'm pissed off Dolph."

"Yeah you should be. Cough it up." Dolph laughed and stretched his arm out, opening his palm. Roman rolled his eyes and took out the money. He placed it roughly on Dolph's palm and growled. "How did the fucker find out anyways? This is the first time that happens."

"His dumbass roommate overheard us talking about it." he responded then growled.

"Dude, I know that this is the first time this happens but you seem way more upset than you should be. What's up with that?" Dolph looked at him curiously.

"Nothing...it'll probably be a while until we place another bet. I'll see you some other time." Roman opened the door and left before Dolph could say anything else. He didn't want to admit that he wanted Seth for something other than money. Just a couple of days ago, he was telling Dolph that he did this business with no emotional strings attached. Unfortunately without knowing it, he just wanted to fuck Seth because he thought he was absolutely gorgeous. Roman's intentions were the opposite of good though.

* * *

Dean and Seth arrived back at their dorm room after a couple of hours. They had a couple of bags of food that they could eat later for dinner. As soon as they got in a closed the door, Dean stuffed the bags in the little refrigerator and then went over to Seth. They connected lips and savoured each other once again. They both melted into the kiss and embraced tightly. Their hands roamed all over each other and they were both getting hard fast. Because of some needed air, they broke the kiss. There was an intense stare off until Dean spoke up.

''Can I ask you something?" he said breathing hard. Seth nodded and kissed his nose.

"Are we like...official?" He looked away in embarrassment while he asked.

"Do you want us to be? Because I do." Seth responded and made Dean look at him by grabbing his chin.

Dean smiled. "Yeah I do." they both leaned in and kissed each other softly. Dean paused on the kiss to yank Seth's shirt off. Seth did the same to him shortly after. The two freshman stripped their own pants and boxer briefs off their bodies and then tumbled onto Dean's bed. Dean took advantage that he was on top and dived into Seth's neck like a savage animal. He licked, sucked and bit; making sure to leave his mark.

Seth gasped and reached from behind to get a good firm grip on Dean's ass. They moved their hips together and their hard cocks brushed against one another. They moaned softly and looked into each other's eyes as they continued to feel their cocks getting harder and harder against one another. Dean leaned down and kissed Seth with everything he had. They moaned and whimpered as the kiss intensified. Their tongues entwined and Seth held onto Dean's biceps when he felt his balls make contact with Dean's. Once they both felt their balls tighten up, they broke the kiss and looked down as they moaned; just in time to see both their cocks release their hot cum in between their stomachs. As they continued to grind on each other, their cum mixed and smeared all over their stomachs.

"Fuck!" Dean breathed out and collapsed on top of Seth.

Seth wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. He could feel their stomachs sticks with their own cum. "That was awesome." he whispered in his ear.

Dean lifted his head and smiled down at him. He nodded in agreement and leaned down to kiss him passionately. As they kissed, they still felt the stickiness of their cum. "We should get cleaned up." Dean pulled away but then went back down again to kiss Seth's sweaty neck.

"You can take a shower first." Seth ran his hands up and down Dean's chest that glistened with sweat. Dean nodded and kissed him quickly before rolling off the bed and heading into the bathroom. He came back out and handed Seth a damp cloth. Seth cleaned himself up and then tossed the cloth in the laundry basket.

"Why don't you take a shower with me?" Dean smiled down at him. Seth nodded and got off the bed. They stepped in the shower and they cleaned each other up. Dean enjoyed running his fingers through Seth's long hair. Before they stepped out of the shower, they shared a deep kiss.

Looking back at how they started off on the first day, they were both so happy that they were together. The first day, they couldn't stand each other. Now, they are boyfriends. As they put comfortable clothes on, Seth chuckled at the thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Dean turned to him and smiled.

"You have cute dimples babe." Seth approached him and poked his dimples.

Dean smiled even wider to his dimples could be noticed even more. When Seth called him 'babe,' he felt butterflies and a tingle go down his spine. It was a great feeling that Dean hoped he could feel for as long as he could.

"That's why you're laughing?" he chuckled and wrapped his hands around Seth's neck.

"Nope. I just remembered on the first day how we couldn't stand each other and now we are a couple."

"Yeah, who would have thought."

"I'm glad it turned out this way though. Are you?" Seth frowned a bit when he saw a flash of sadness in Dean's eyes.

Dean's frowned disappeared and turned into a smile. "Of course I am. I like you so much and I'm glad we're together. You are too right?"

"Well, duh!" Seth said playfully and kissed Dean's forehead. Dean rested his head on Seth's chest and sighed. He was so glad to have Seth with him. He was just afraid that he would get tired of him and go to someone else. For the first time in a long time, Dean was insecure and was terrified to lose Seth. It was crazy that he was this attached to him so fast but he couldn't help it. Seth understood him and made him feel like he was on top of the world. He was the kind of the guy that Dean had been looking for. He was almost praying that Seth felt the same way.

Seth furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed sadness and even fear in Dean's eyes. The way he was hugging him, it was almost as if Dean thought he was never going to see Seth again. Seth was concerned about that but he decided not to bring it up. At least not right now. He was hoping that Dean wasn't insecure because he had no reason to be. Seth was so grateful that he had Dean in his life now. They understood each other so well and they clicked together. Seth was not planning on going anywhere soon. He hoped Dean knew that.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Roman was working out. He decided to run around campus while listening to music. He ran a couple of miles and then stopped to rest. He opened up his water bottle and took a sip as he tilted his head up. When he brought his head back down, someone was standing in front of him. He saw the guys mouth moving but couldn't hear anything because of the music. He took the ear buds out his ears. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I was asking you if you knew which way Hollis Hall is at? I need to find my boyfriend." the guy said annoyed.

"Oh, which room number is it?" Roman asked curiously. The guy showed him the room and his eyes widened. "Umm, what is your boyfriends name?" he cleared his throat.

"Dean Ambrose."

"And you are?"

"My name is Sami."

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

Roman was definitely intrigued. If this guy named Sami was claiming that Dean was his boyfriend; that meant there was nothing going on between him and Seth. Roman didn't want to jump to conclusions though. He invited Sami to a coffee shop outside of campus so they could have a talk. Roman needed to find out more. If this guy truly was Dean's boyfriend, that meant he could have Seth all to himself. Sami accepted the invitation and now they were arriving at the coffee shop. They ordered a coffee each and then sat down at a table.

"So, where do you know this Dean kid from?" Roman started the conversation.

"We grew up together. We both had shitty childhoods and we sort of got through it together. As we grew up we kind of found it in ourselves that we were gay and that's how we started dating." Sami shrugged.

"So you have been through a lot together huh?" Roman raised an eyebrow. "You guys are still together?"

"Well...no. He broke up with me but I refuse to let him go. We've been through a lot and I'm not going to stop fighting until I get him back. That's why I still consider him my boyfriend."

Roman nodded his head slowly. He tried to digest everything Sami was explaining to him. So, they weren't necessarily together but he wanted Dean back. Roman smirked at how well this turned out to be. Sami wanted Dean, Roman wanted Seth...this was the only way that he could get Seth to himself. Roman was sure that there was something going on between Seth and Dean. At first, he didn't want to do anything about it because breaking two people up by himself would be difficult even for him. But now, he had this guy Sami that could certainly help him. It was win-win situation and he knew Sami would not turn down his plan.

"Listen, to be completely honest with you...based on what I've seen, there is something going on between Dean and his roommate Seth. I had a bet going on with my friend that I could get Seth in bed in under two weeks, and Dean overheard it. He told Seth and completely defended him more than he probably should have. It totally fucked up the bet and I lost money. It also messed up the opportunity for me to get Seth in bed for my personal pleasures.."

"So, you think they are together?" Sami asked sternly. He was beginning to feel angry already.

"Yes I do. Now here's the thing...you want Dean back and I actually want Seth for myself. To make things easier, I think we should work together to get what we want. It's a win-win if you really think about it."

Sami stood silent for a moment as he thought about the all the info that Roman just gave him. If he wanted Dean back, he definitely needed to get his roommate away from him. He knew he couldn't do it alone so how could he turn Roman down? He couldn't. "Alright, I'm in. We need to get those two away from each other as much as possible. They are roommates though, how are we going to pull that off?"

"Well, all we need to do is make one of them do something to piss off the other. It has to have a great enough impact that one of them will want to move out of the dorm room. Things will be easier once that is done." Roman gave a wicked smile. Sami nodded and they began to talk about the first move they were going to make.

* * *

Seth was currently at the student union having an interview for a job. He wanted to work there so he could earn a few bucks. The interview was going extremely well so far. He was confident that he was going to get the job. He was answering all the questions so easily and comfortably. This job was definitely his.

While Seth was at his interview, Dean was in their dorm room getting his stuff ready for when classes started. He began to read a couple of books ahead of time. He always liked to be ahead of the others when it came to learning new material. As he was reading, his cellphone rang. He was so intrigued with the book that he just answered the phone without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello." Dean answered. his eyes still glued to the book.

"Dean...we have to talk. Please don't hang up on me."

It was Sami and he sniffled, trying to make it seem like he was crying. Dean rolled his eyes and closed his book. "What do you want Sami? Seriously, leave me alone."

''Look Dean, I...I know it's over but I n-need to see you one last t-time. Please..." he was ''sobbing'' now.

"No Sami." Dean sighed. Hearing Sami cry over the phone actually made Dean feel bad. He had been through so much with him and he was always there for him. Even under those circumstances, Dean couldn't forgive him for what he did. Even if he could, Dean didn't want to forgive Sami. He had Seth now and he was helping him forget all the damage that Sami caused him. The night that Sami first put his hands on Dean, it was a night that he would never forget unfortunately. Dean wanted nothing to do with him. Sami was delusional and just flat out violent.

"Dean...please I a-admit that I fucked up...but I just...just need closure."

"Closure? What the fuck are you talking about?! YOU fucked the relationship up Sami. YOU hit me! YOU abused me! You are not the victim in this situation so stop trying to act like it!" Dean snapped. How dare Sami talk about closure when Dean was the one that was hurting. He was the one that was getting abused. If anything, Dean should be the one asking for closure but he didn't want it. He didn't need it. Seth was filling that void that he felt for some time now. It was all because of Seth that Dean was in a good place again.

"Dean please. I told you that I r-realized...I...I made a mistake. I need this so I-I can move on and learn from the mistake. S-so I won't do this anybody else.''

Dean sighed and shook his head. When Sami put it that way, he didn't know if he could deny him. He obviously didn't want Sami to hurt anybody else and what he was saying made sense. It truly sounded like he was regretting what he did and wanted help. Dean but his lip as he continued to think. He immediately thought of his boyfriend, Seth. He was sure that Seth would have a problem with this. He wouldn't blame him either. He stopped thinking when he realized Seth was all he needed. "No Sami. Don't call me ever again. Leave me alone." he hung up his cellphone, not giving Sami the chance to say anything back. Once an abuser, always an abuser. Dean truly hoped that Sami would leave him alone. He appreciated what they use to have and valued that Sami helped him out when they were growing up but that got overshadowed by Sami's violent ways towards the end of their relationship.

* * *

"Fuck! He didn't fall for it!" Sami stormed into Roman's dorm room and collapsed on Roman's bed.

"I thought you said he was softy or some shit like that. What the fuck dude?" Roman growled.

"Well he was unless he changed all of a sudden." Sami sat up on the bed rapidly. "Maybe he will call me back and give in? I sounded pretty fucking convincing too. He was probably just in the moment and turned me down without thinking?"

"Whatever dude. All I know is that you need to get him in your grasp so I can move in on Seth." Roman shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah...don't rush me. I got this."

* * *

Seth was all smiles while he walked back to the dorm room. The interview went so well that they hired him right after the interview was over. Seth had to admit that he didn't think he had a chance. Simply because of his appearance. He was relieved that, that wasn't the case. NYU actually stuck to their word that they don't treat anybody differently whether it was by gender, sexual orientation or anything else.

Seth opened the door to the dorm room and entered with that smile still plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Dean the good news. He walked in and noticed that he was in the restroom. As he waited for Dean to come out, he stripped out of suit and put some sweats and a t-shirt on.. As soon as he was done, Dean came out of the restroom. He approached Dean with a sort of skip in his step. "Babe guess what? I got the job! I give that good luck kiss you gave me all the credit." Seth chuckled.

"That's great babe. I'm happy for you." Dean responded plainly. He pecked his lips lightly before sitting down on his bed.

Seth frowned at the lack of excitement in his voice. 'What's wrong?" he looked down at Dean who buried his face in his hands.

Dean looked up at him and grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him down to sit on his lap. "I'm happy you got the job. Really." Dean smiled weakly and kissed him more passionately.

"Thanks...now tell me what's wrong with you." Seth crossed his arms across his chest.

"I got a call from Sami again." Dean rolled his eyes.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "What did he want?"

"He said that he wanted to see me...and get closure." Dean explained slowly.

"That makes no sense. He's the one that hurt you. You're the one that suffered all the beatings and everything." Seth wrapped his arms around his neck. He didn't like it one bit that Sami wanted to see him. Abusive men always seemed to manipulate the victim and brainwash them into coming back. He feared that Sami would be successful and take Dean away from him.

"That's what I told him. He said that he realized he was a jerk and that he needed to move on so he could become a better man. According to him, he doesn't want to do this to anybody else." Dean shrugged.

"So he wants to learn from his mistakes." Seth sighed. "You believe him?"

''I don't know. You know how abusers are. They never change most of the time. All I know is that I don't want him anymore. I want you to know that I would never even consider leaving you for him or for anybody else.'' Dean leaned in and kissed Seth's neck.

"I know and I appreciate that. I really do but...I think you should talk to him."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! So Sami was abusive towards Dean. What do you guys think about that? No wonder Dean left him!**

**REVIEW.**

**P.S.- My requests are now open again! If you have one go ahead and PM me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Dean wasn't sure if he was hearing clearly. Did Seth just tell him to meet up with Sami? For all Dean knew, it was probably a test to see if he would agree or not. The Ohio native didn't know what to make of that. All he knew was that he didn't want to see Sami. Permission by Seth or not, he didn't even want to breathe the same air as him.

"What do you mean Seth?" Dean finally asked after a moment of silence.

"It sounds like he really regrets what he did. I'm not telling you to forgive him but maybe he does need that talk so he can move on. Maybe it does change him for the better." he pressed his lips on Dean's forehead lightly. "I know you'll come back to me. I'm just saying...whatever you want to do though."

Dean bit his lip as he thought on what to do. He looked into Seth's eyes and could see the sincerity in his eyes. He knew Seth meant well but Dean didn't need to see Sami. He really didn't and as far as he was concerned, Sami was going to get that help without him. Ambrose needed to finally let the past go. Sami would always be in his heart because of how they grew up and went through a lot in their bad childhoods but past that, nothing else. "No. I don't want to see him baby. I know he needs to move on from it but he's going to have to do it without me."

"If you say so." Seth responded. He pushed Dean back on the bed and straddled him. "Are YOU over it though?"

"I'm with you aren't I? The past is exactly that...the past. Plus, that shrink I went to a year ago really helped me." Dean reached for Seth's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He reached from behind and cupped Seth's ass in his palms. He gave it a squeeze and Seth began to grind on him. Things were getting hot and heavy but they stopped when Seth's cellphone rang. "Mmm...don't...answer it." He mumbled against Seth's lips and held him tighter.

All Seth could do was moan. He felt both of their erections pressed against each other. He reached down and stroked Dean's cock through the fabric of his basketball shorts. He pulled them down as much as he could and freed Dean's erect cock. He began to stroke him slowly. Dean groaned and broke the kiss. Seth's cellphone was still ringing but they were so preoccupied with what they were doing, that they ignored it.

Dean arched his head back in pleasure but then reached over and pulled Seth's sweats down. In return, he began to stroke him. Their cocks side by side...they were pleasuring each other much like the last time. Dean wanted more though. He pulled Seth down again so he could whisper in his ear. "I want you to suck my cock Seth. Please baby..."

''As long as you return the favor.'' he winked at Ambrose and yanked his shirt off. He crawled down Dean's body and took his shorts off completely. He increased the pace on his strokes and then took it in his mouth. He began to suck up and down.

"Fuck Seth! Feels...soo good." Dean tangled his fingers in Seth's hair and tugged on it lightly. The vibration of Seth's moans against his cock got him closer to coming. "Dammit!" he growled and reached for Seth's cellphone. He opened it up and turned it off, throwing it somewhere on the bed.

"Mmm, cum for me Dean. I want to taste you." Seth whispered and sucked him off rapidly.

Dean got sent over the edge and came hard. Streams of his hot cum shot directly into Seth's mouth and he swallowed every ounce of it. As Seth brought his mouth up on last time, he licked the head and finally released him with a pop. He crawled back up and took Dean in a kiss.

Dean could taste himself in his mouth and groaned. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up. He smiled at Seth and then pushed him roughly on the bed. Seth laughed at the roughness and stripped his shirt off, which was the only article of clothing still on him. Dean bent down and placed wet kisses to his neck then trailed them down the middle of his chest and traced his 6 pack with his tongue. He went lower and fastly took Seth's hard cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked, up and down. As he went up, he let him go momentarily.

Seth looked down and saw Ambrose spit on the head of his cock and then began to suck him again. "Fuck! Dean, suck me faster." he whimpered and held onto the bed sheets tightly. His legs stretched out, his balls tightened and he quickly came into his mouth. Once Dean swallowed all of it, he let him go slowly. licking his slit one last time. Dean rolled off the bed and got dressed. Seth did the same and then they both laid down on the bed in each other's embrace. Seth grabbed his phone and turned it back on.

"Let me see who was calling me."

"You mean who was attempting to cock block us." Dean joked and earned a playful slap on the arm.

"I don't believe it." Seth's eyes widened.

"What? Who was it?" Dean asked curiously.

"My dad."

* * *

Roman and Sami were once again discussing how to get Dean and Seth away from each other since it looked like Dean wasn't going to give in. The only conclusion they got to was that Sami had to go personally and see Dean. They just had to make sure that Dean was alone at the time. Roman was going to make sure that Seth was gone and then give Sami the green light.

"So, when you get Ambrose alone, what are you going to tell him?" Roman took a sip of his water bottle.

"I'll try the sympathy trip again. If that doesn't work, I'll have to seduce him. If we're lucky, Seth will walk in just in time to see it.'' Sami laughed.

"Alright. So, we'll put this into action tomorrow right?"

"Yep. Make sure you get to Hollis early so you'll spot if Seth or Dean leave the building at all."

"I got you. If Seth is the one to leave, I'll take advantage and talk to him...or atleast try to." Sami nodded in response.

* * *

Seth had told Dean about his parents and about how they were not supportive of him being gay. Dean hoped that his parents were not going to tell him negative stuff anymore. He could see the sadness in Seth's eyes and he stroked his back up and down for comfort. ''What did he say?"

"He...wants to see me." Seth whispered. Instead of calling his dad back, he just texted him. To be honest, he didn't want to hear his voice. Seth wasn't completely shocked that his dad was reaching him but he certainly didn't expect him to communicate with him this soon. It had only been a couple of weeks ago that Seth dropped the bomb and had that argument with him and his mom. Nasty stuff was said from his parents part and he was sure they wanted nothing to with him anymore.

"Are you gonna go see him?"

"I don't know babe. He really said some hurtful things to me. I don't want to hear it again."

Dean kissed the top of Seth's head and held him tighter. "Maybe he wants to apologize? You never know. If you end up deciding to go, I'll even go with you if you want.''

Seth smiled at how supportive Dean was being. It was just like he was supportive of the whole Sami situation. The support they had for each other was strong. "I guess you're right. What more hurtful things could he say? But, if you don't mind...I wanna go alone. I don't want to risk him saying anything to you. Do you mind?" Seth lifted his head to see Dean's face.

"Of course not. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable. Just know, I'll be here when you come back." He leaned down and kissed Seth passionately on the lips.

Seth nodded. "Thanks baby." he kissed Dean's chest and then texted his father back, accepting the invitation. His father texted him and let him know to meet him tomorrow in the afternoon at a restaurant not too far from campus. He put his phone down and relaxed in Dean's arms. He was hoping that an apology was coming his way from his father. He didn't like to argue with him or his mom and he was praying that his dad came around and accepted him for who he was. One thing was for sure, he was planning on telling his dad that he was seeing someone. His own roommate, Dean Ambrose.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next day on Thursday, Seth and Dean had breakfast in the lounge they had inside their dorm building. They talked briefly as they ate.

"Are you nervous? Dean asked referring to Seth seeing his dad.

"Yeah I am. I don't know what to expect. I don't know if he changed his mind or if he still hates me." Seth sighed and put his fork down. The whole idea of his father never accepting him scared him to death. He didn't even want to begin to think about how he would feel. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

"Hey..." Dean reached across the table and took Seth's hands away from his face. He laced his fingers in between his and held them tightly. "He doesn't hate you babe. It might be tough for him to accept who you are but I doubt he hates you. He wouldn't have asked to talk to you if he did." Ambrose tried to be aS positive as possible. In his own mind, he was scared about the encounter too though. He feared that his father would tear him down again instead of the opposite. Seth let him know that he was going to tell his dad about them. Dean was nervous about that. He really didn't know what to expect once Seth would come back. All he knew was that he would be there for him no matter what happened. He truly hoped it was all good.

Seth smiled weakly at Dean's comforting words and held onto his hands tighter. He leaned across the table and pecked his lips. Dean smiled shyly at his boyfriends action in public. He didn't give a shit if people stared or made rude comments. He was just always shy about Public display of affection. With Seth, it was no different but it wasn't as weird as it had been with Sami and others he'd been with. This, this was comfortable.

Once they got done eating, they made their way out of the lounge. On their way back to their room, Dean slipped his hand around Seth's waist and smiled at him. Both of them could already hear the mumblings of the other students as they passed by them. They ignored them and just kept on walking. Once they got to their room, Seth started to rummage around his closet, trying to find what to wear. Dean helped him out and he finally decided. He took a shower and got dressed. There were still a couple of hours left before it was time for Seth to leave so he just relaxed and watched some TV with Dean while they fed each other popcorn that Dean had made while Seth was getting ready.

* * *

"Neither of them has come out yet." Roman notified Sami over the phone. Roman was right outside of Hollis Hall but was hiding behind a tree so neither Seth or Dean would see him.

"Dammit! How long until one of them come out. They have to come at some point!" Sami was irritated. He was inside the student union that was close to Hollis Hall.

"Wait, wait...Seth is walking out. Alone." Roman followed him with his eyes. "Looks like he's leaving campus. Now is your chance." Roman hung up the phone and followed Seth closely. He actually decided not to approach him just yet. He was just curious as to where he was going.

* * *

**(With Dean)**

After Seth left to talk to his dad, Dean went right back to reading his school books. He even began to write down some notes that he thought might be important just incase they had a discussion on the first day. He was about 15 minutes into his studying and then got interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood up from his chair and went to go open the door. When he opened it, the person walked rapidly into the room and shut the door behind him.

The guy walked in so fast that it took Dean a minute to realize who it was. "Sami?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Dean couldn't believe he was there right now. Although Dean wouldn't admit it, he was scared. He had mentioned to Seth that he had visited a shrink daily to help get through the trauma of being abused. It really did help but when it came to being around Sami, Dean was different. He always twitching at every movement that he made and always backed away from him. This time it was no different. The dirty blonde was really frightened. He stepped back and was alert.

"I'm not going to hurt you Dean. I just want to talk like I told you over the phone. Since you wouldn't come to me, I decided to come to you. I promise I just want to talk."

Dean swallowed hard and sat in his chair. "I told you to leave me alone Sami. Why won't you listen?" he whispered as he rested his forearms on his knees and started to play with his hands.

"I told you why..." Sami's voice cracked and the tears started falling. He wasn't surprised that he was able to make himself cry so fast because half of the tears were actually real. "I told you I want to change...you just happen to be part of the process." he walked closer to him and to his surprise, Dean didn't back up. Sami got on his knees right in front of him and tilted his head up by gripping his chin. Inch by inch, Sami was leaning in closer to his face and Dean backed away again.

* * *

**(With Seth)**

Seth walked into the restaurant and noticed his dad wasn't there yet. He took a deep breath as he was being escorted to a table. He sat down and immediately began to fidget. He was beginning to regret not bringing Dean with him. His boyfriend made him feel better and he needed him right now. He was about to pull out his cellphone and call Dean but realized he was late when he heard the familiar voice say his name.

"Seth."

"Dad." Seth responded sternly and crossed his arms. He didn't bother to stand up and greet his him.

"You're not gonna get up and give me a hug? A handshake at least?'' he stretched his hand out.

"Why should I? The day I left, you didn't even want to look me in the eye. You ytreated me like I was some sort of disease."

Seth's father sighed and sat down across the table from him.

"Son, please let us apologize to you."

Seth turned around and saw his mom standing there. His mom walked over and sat next to her husband. "We want to apologize.'' his mom rsaid plainly.

Seth tried to hide the smile that was beginning to creep up on his face. That's exactly what he wanted but he needed more assurance from them. "Ok..."

"Look, after you left we felt horrible about all the things we said to you. It was wrong. You're our son and we should love you unconditionally. We went to talk with a parent counselor and he really helped us realize that. We truly are sorry Seth. We accept who you are and who you like. Is there any chance that you can forgive us?" his mom pleaded with hopeful eyes. Seth said nothing.

"Please son. If we could take back all the horrible things we said to you, I would. Believe us, we would. I would never be able to forgive myself but I at least hope that you can." his father chimed in.

Seth studied his parents face and could tell they were telling the truth. His parents never lied to him and were always straightforward. He was relieved to hear that they visited a parent counselor for advice. It really showed that they wanted to accept who he was. Now, he really did wish that Dean was there with him so he could hear the positive things his parents were saying. He smiled at them warmly and nodded. "I forgive you guys. It makes me happy that you guys didn't stop loving me and now understand." the tears welled up in Seth's eyes and he rubbed his eyes before they fell.

"Oh sweetie, we could never stop loving you. No matter what you are of what you do."

"You guys really made me feel like shit but I can see it in your eyes that you regret it. I'm hoping we can get past this?" Seth smiled.

"Of course my son. We are more than relieved that you could forgive us. From now on, nothing put positivity coming your way from us." his father smiled.

Seth stood and opened his arms, motioning for a hug. His parents stood up and they all shared a group hug. At the other side of the restaurant was Roman looking closely at what was happening. He didn't really think too much of it. He assumed it was a personal issues with whom seemed to be his parents. He decided to leave, carefully to not be seen.

"So son, I would ask you how the whole college expierence is going but classes haven't started right?"

"Right. They start on Monday." Seth replied.

"Great. What about your dorm room? Do you like it? How is your roommate? He's not one of those neat freaks is he?" his mother joked.

Seth smiled widely as he thought about his roommate, his best friend, his boyfriend. "Nah, he's actually just like me. His name is Dean Ambrose and he's actually not just my roommate...he's my boyfriend as well." he had no reason to be hesitant about telling his parents now but he still kind of was.

"Wow really? That turned out well then. Mostpeople end up hating their roommate. We're happy for you son. Hopefully we can meet him soon?" His father smiled while his mom nodded in agreement.

"Of course. He wanted to come with me but I thought it would have been better if he stayed at the dorm. I didn't exactly know what to expect for you guys."

"He sounds like a great guy already...wanting to be here for you."

"Yeah mom, he really is." Seth began to blush now. "Maybe we can set up a day sometime so you can meet him? Of course, it will be a while since classes start on Monday." Seth's parents also lived in New York but nowhere near campus. When their son notified them that he was planning on going to NYU, they decided to move to New York during the summer.

"Of course son. Whenever you guys have free time, you are more than welcome to call us."

"Thanks. Well, I should get going.- I wanna stay and talk more but I have to head back to the dorm. I need to read some material before classes start and I want to tell Dean how this went. He was really anxious." Seth stood up and hugged his parents goodbye.

"Alright sweetie. Remember to always try your hardest. And like we said, whenever you have free time, come to the house. The doors are always open...and remember to bring Dean with you."

Seth nodded and hugged them quickly one last time before finally leaving. Once he exited the restaurant, he got a cab quickly and headed back to campus. Everything happening at the moment felt unreal. His parents accepted him and he had a great boyfriend who finally understood him and was just like him. He couldn't wait to get back to the dorm and tell his boyfriend the good news.

After a couple of minutes he finally arrived back to campus. He paid the driver and speed walked over to Hollis Hall. A huge smile on his face as he entered the building and walked through the hallway. Once he got their room, he opened the door while saying, "Babe I got great news my..." he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Dean was kissing another guy...atleast that's how Seth saw it.

**REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seth could have sworn he heard his heart literally break. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dean was sitting on his chair, kissing the guy sitting on his lap. As soon as Seth had opened the door, Dean stood up rapidly and cursed in frustration.

"Fuck! Seth...I can explain..." Dean's voice cracked and his breathing was speeding up.

"I better go." Sami spoke up while trying to hide the smile on his face.

"No! You're not going anywhere Sami. You better tell Seth right now that you came on to me."

"Even if I did, why does that matter? It takes TWO people to kiss." Sami shot back and fled the scene.

Seth felt the tears coming as he walked further into the room and closed the door shut.

"Baby I..."

"Don't!" Seth snapped. He rapidly grabbed his books, book bag, and a bag of clothes and made his way out the door until Dean stopped him.

"Seth I can explain...where are you going?" Dean's vision was blurry from the tears that were forming as well. Seth yanked his arm away from Dean's grip roughly.

"Why Dean? You tell me that you want nothing to do with him and then I walk in here and see you kissing him!" He raised his voice and turned to face him. "The same guy that abused you and hurt you in the worst possible way! Why?!''

"It didn't mean anything Seth. I swear when you opened the door he had barely kissed me. It was only a couple...of seconds and it, it didn't mean anything. He forced himself on me. Please you have to believe me!"

"But you didn't pull away! You should have moved as soon as you noticed he was going to kiss you! Dammit Dean!"

Dean sighed in frustration. He truly hated Sami now. He potentially broke up his relationship with Seth. Dean's explanation was true but Seth wasn't having it. The kiss meant nothing to Dean and it wasn't even a kiss. More like a peck. He knew he should have move out the way but it happened to fast. Convincing Seth of that was certainly not going to be easy. He didn't want to lose him and he was terrified that it would happen. "Baby...please, it happened so fast that I barely had enough time to react. I told you he meant nothing to me anymore and I meant that. You know that I only want you. I've told you so many times before..." Dean stepped closer to Seth and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "I didn't even know he was going to come."

"I was gone for quit a while. Are you sure nothing else happened?" Seth said coldly and squirmed out of Dean's arms.

"Fuck Seth c'mon!'' Dean was angry now that Seth wouldn't believe him.

"NO! You don't get to be the one pissed off here. YOU kissed somebody else, not me!" Seth was so pissed off that he slammed his stuff to the ground and hit the wall with his fist.

Dean's eyes widened and he backed away rapidly. That fear of getting physically hurt again was coming back. The way that Seth hit the wall, taunted Dean. Making him think that he was next. He got on his bed a curled up in a ball.

Seth instantly regretted what he did. He saw the fear in Dean's eyes and it made him feel horrible. The immediate change of demenour was not hard to miss. "Dean..." he started walking towards the bed but Dean didn't let him.

"No! Don't come close...don't hit me. God...please don't hit me Seth! I-I'm s-sorry!'' Dean pleaded as he rocked himself back and forth on the bed.

In that moment, Seth felt like shit. He was now beginning to really understand just badly Dean was scarred from his previous abuse relationship with Sami. He saw the fear on Dean's face and they way he pleaded not to get hurt again. Of course, Seth would never put his hands on him. Never! No matter what. He was about to say something until someone knocked on the door. Seth went to go open it and it was a guy that lived in a dorm room next door.

"Is everything alright? If it is, keep it down or else someone will call our dorm advisor." the guy said.

"Everything is fine. Thanks." Seth whispered and closed the door. He turned to look at Dean who was still curled up in a ball, on the bed crying. Seth felt so horrible about all of this. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Dean. He decided to attempt it once again and walked closer to the bed; but again, Dean pleaded him not to.

"Stop Seth. Don't hurt me please. Please don't!"

"Baby I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise I'm not going to hit you. I could never do that.'' Seth walked slowly to the bed. Dean got up rapidly and back up against the wall. He shook his head as he was still breathing fast.

"You were...going t-to l-leave right...you...you don't believe me...just leave then." Dean stuttered and turned away from Seth. Dean was mad, sad, hurt, and scared. Sami made his life complicated again, Seth didn't believe him, he was afraid he would hit him...he was just an emotional mess.

Seth realized that Dean was too frightened and mad to even listen to him. Without wanting to, he went over to grab his things and opened the door. He turned one last time to see Dean still looking away from him before leaving and closing the door shut slowly. Once he closed it, he leaned against the door and cried. Dean went back to his bed and curled up under the bed sheets, sobbing hard."

* * *

Sami had a big smile on his face when he walked over to Roman's dorm room. Like usual, he didn't knock and just walked in. Roman was laying down playing with his phone. He quickly put in away when he saw Sami enter the room. "So what happened?'' he sat up.

"Seth walked in on me kissing Dean. It was perfect timing too. Literally a second after I forced him into the kiss, Seth walked in.''

"Awesome. You should have stayed to see if one of them left." Roman rolled his eyes.

"You should have been there too instead of being here laying down on your ass."

"Whatever. What if one of them left already and we didn't see?"

"Look, we'll go over there tomorrow and see if one of them goes in or out of the room.''

Roman nodded and laid back in bed. ''Whay did you and Dean talk about anyways?"

"The same shit. I told him I wanted to change and that I needed his help, blah blah blah. If I somehow get him to help me...I'll make my move on him once he thinks I've changed." Sami shrugged.

"I bet he's pissed at you for fucking up his relationship though. What if he really doesn't want to see again?"

"That won't happen. We've been through too much for him to say that. Eventually, he'll realize he wants me back when I convince him I changed. What are you gonna do about Seth anyways?"

"Still not sure. I know he'll probably be vulnerable so if I see him, I'll try to take advantage of that. Vulnerable guys are the easiest to handle." Roman chuckled. He was almost 100% sure that Seth had left, or at least took a break from Dean. He hoped that he could be successful in his attempt to get Seth on his good side in some way. He almost desperately wanted to get inside Seth...he wouldn't admit just how desperate he was though. It wasn't like him to have perseverance on hooking up with one particular guy only. Roman would also use this as a test to see if he can truly get anything he wants.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

After Seth left campus, he walked around the city of New York completely heartbroken. He had no idea how things flipped all of a sudden. Everything worked out with his parents and he was sure everything was going great. Of course, that was until he walked into the dorm room and saw Sami kissing HIS boyfriend. Dean's reaction after Seth pointed out that Dean didn't pull away, made the smaller man reconsider how things exactly went down. All Seth saw was Dean and Sami kissing but that couldn't have been the whole story right? Maybe Dean was telling the truth. He had to be. The way he got offended when Seth didn't believe him. And not to mention the change of demeanour when Seth completely snapped. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he walked weakly through the streets.

Seth felt so horrible that he gave Dean the slightest idea that he would put his hands on him. In that moment, he realized just how fragile Dean was on the inside. From now on, Seth knew that he had to be more cautious with that. He was hesitant to leave Dean in the state that he did but the Ohioan told him to leave. Seth thinking about going back to the dorm room but he wasn't sure if he would. He was planning on staying with his parents for the weekend but he really didn't know what explanation he would give his parents. He didn't want to tell them that he was having problems with Dean already. Then, Seth remembered that he had to start work the next day. It was hardly worth going all the way to his parents and then having to come back the next day. He decided to go back to the dorm room. He just hoped that Dean wouldn't push him away and would talk to him.

It had barely been a couple of hours since Seth left and Dean was already missing him so much. He felt like Seth was so far away from him, This was one thing that Dean always feared; Seth leaving him.

He managed to get his sobs under control but the tears were still falling. He couldn't believe how Seth was acting all of a sudden. He wasn't loving, caring or understanding anymore. He didn't believe a single thing that Dean said and that heart the formerly abused guy. This was exactly how his relationship with Sami started out. The abuser started out as being loving and so nice, and then in an instant, his whole personality changed. Dean was fearing that this could possibly be history repeating itself with Seth. When his fist connected to the wall, all the fear came rushing back into Dean's body. He had flashbacks of when Sami did something similar a couple of years ago. Dean's state of mind was telling him that Seth was going to hit him next. This came about because Dean had been so used to being hit after and outburst like that. That's what he always expected so that's what caused that initial reaction.

Dean didn't even want to look Seth in the eye because he feared those beautiful brown eyes wouldn't look the same anymore. Not light, loving or sparkly. Yeah, Seth had that sparkle in his eye that Dean could notice miles away. He was almost pretty sure that he was the reason behind it; he would love to think so. When Seth assured him that he wouldn't hurt him, Dean believed him...he just couldn't be around Seth at the moment so he told him to leave. He was beginning to regret requesting that. He felt incomplete without him and he wanted Seth back. If he ever did come back, Dean would make sure to look deep into his eyes and analyze them...see if they are the same as they always had been.

Another thing that Dean feared was that Seth would never believe him about the Sami situation. Here he was, telling the truth and Seth wouldn't take any of it. That hurt Dean to the core but he also understood. If the script was flipped, he probably would have had the same reaction; maybe even worse. At this point, Dean couldn't stand Sami anymore and next time he came around, he would just kick him out immediately. He couldn't even hear the guys name anymore.

As the tears continued to fall from Dean's eyes, his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. He wished that he was in Seth's arms at that moment. He felt lonely and cold in the room by himself. He just hoped that Seth was safe, wherever he was. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Seth's Before he knew it, he cried himself to sleep, cuddled up in a ball under the bed sheets.

A couple of minutes after Dean fell asleep, Seth got there and opened the door slowly. It was dark so he walked in, shut the door and turned on the light. He immediately spotted Dean on his bed and he smiled softly. He must have really mean it when he said he wanted that bed. He walked over to the bed and placed his things down slowly. He sat on the bed carefully to not wake Dean up. He studied his face and saw the tear stains on his cheeks. Seth felt bad because he caused those tears. He gently reached for his cheek and caressed it . His boyfriend looked so peaceful but heartbroken at the same time.

Seth got his hair up in a low bun and then laid down on the bed next to Dean. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. Dean began to stir and opened his eyes slowly.

"Seth..."

"Shh...we'll talk in the morning...sleep." Seth whispered and pecked his lips. Dean merely nodded and sighed. He felt complete now that he had Seth with him. He wrapped and arm around Seth's waist and scooted closer to him. Seth caressed Dean's cheek and watched him fall back asleep. Dean buried his face in Seth's neck and placed a soft kiss there before finally falling asleep; Seth following suit.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Seth woke up and reached out for Dean but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and noticed Dean wasn't in the bed.

"Morning." Seth heard and turned his body around to see Dean sitting in his chair...looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Morning..." he responded and sat up on the bed. He reached for Dean's hand and Dean immediately stood and walked over to him. Seth pulled him down on the bed and kissed him passionately. Dean sighed into the kiss and cupped his boyfriends cheek. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. No words needed to be spoken as their eyes did all the talking. Nonetheless, they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." they said simultaneously.

'Seth I-"

"No, let me talk first please." Seth interrupted. "I really am sorry Dean. I'm sorry for my outburst and I want you to know that I would never put my hands on you. I apologize if I made you think that. I'm not Sami, Dean. Not even close." Seth shook his head. "I would never hurt you in that way or in any way. Also, I'm sorry for not believing you. Seeing how mad and offended you got, I got the idea that you have been telling me the truth...I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I just couldn't stand seeing another guys lips on yours, baby. I want you all to myself. I want to protect you on my own."

Dean sniffled as he listened to Seth's every word. He was relieved to hear that Seth finally realized he was being honest. It might have taken him some time but he came around either way. "I guess I can understand the way you acted. I would have been in the same state. And, you did scare me when you hit the wall but I believe you when you say you would never hurt me. I see it in your eyes that you are serious about that. I thought I was completely over it but I guess you can never truly get over something like that. I know you'll help me through it though. I swear to you that the kiss meant nothing and it was not even s second long. I didn't even like it. I could never like anybody else's kisses. Just yours. Yours are all I want." Dean whispered the last part and leaned in to kiss Seth passionately. Their tongues entwined and they moaned into the kiss. Seth broke the kiss first.

"You don't want him right?" Seth asked with pleading eyes.

"Absolutely not. I want you." Dean answered without hesitation and stroked Seth's messy hair. "Promise me you will never leave me like that again. I felt so empty without you here." he whispered and rested his forehead on Seth's.

"I promise you. I'll never leave you." Seth hooked his fingers behind Dean's neck and pulled him forward. He kissed his neck then went up to his jaw line; finally settling on his lips. "If he ever comes near us again, I'll kick his ass, and I mean that." Seth said sternly.

Dean could only smile at Seth's stern warning. He really did want to protect him. "I think I'll have to join you on that." dean chuckled.

Seth smiled and kissed him again. He was so glad that they were on the same page again.

They couldn't stand being mad at each other for more than a few hours. They just couldn't; they like each other way too much. Both of them knew that this was probably only the first obstacle they would have to get through. They were barely freshman after all.

"We stick together no matter what...you hear me?" Seth whispered.

Dean lifted his head to look into his eyes. He nodded. "Together...no matter what." he rested his head on Seth's shoulder and sighed. This is all he ever truly wanted. To be in Seth's arms and to know he was protected. To know that they would always be together and have trust for each other.

"I really wish I could stay in bed with you all day but today is my first day of work." Seth spoke up after a few silent moments.

Dean sat up on the bed and pouted in disappointment. Seth laughed and pulled him back down. ''No worries...it's only 4 hours." he got up, only to get pulled back down by Dean. They laughed as they connected lips again. ''Do you want to walk with me over there? You can be my first costumer."

Dean smiled and nodded.

* * *

Roman and Sami had arrived at Hollis Hall just in time to see Seth and Dean leave the building, talking and laughing. They both glared at the happy couple and were shocked beyond belief. They made sure they weren't see and left to Roman's room.

"Nice going dumbass! That plan certainly worked...for like a couple of hours." Sami rolled his eyes as they entered the room.

"Don't blame me because YOU couldn't get that fucker back!" Roman growled.

"Don't call him like that!" Sami shot back.

'Whatever...all I know is that this isn't working. It looks like they got gum in between them that keeps them stuck together. They won't fuckin separate!"

"We have to take a more direct approach." Sami suggested.

"MORE direct approach?" Roman raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder if admissions allow gay couples to room together."

* * *

**Authors Note: REVIEW PLEASE! Just wanted to thank those who have favorited and liked this story. I didn't think it would be a success but it's doing alright...I would like to know if you guys think I should continue it though :/**


	12. Chapter 12

Sami and Roman couldn't take it anymore. They stormed into Roman's room really pissed off.

"So much for your direct approach!" The large Samoan lifted his voice.

"Fuck!" Sami punched the bed and then collapsed on it. "What is it going to take?!" He was referring to the failed plan they took in motion a couple of hours ago. They both went to admission and let them know that there was a gay couple dorming together. After admissions told them that it wasn't against the rules, Sami and Roman grabbed the rule book and tried to find anything to separate the two of them. There was nothing. Admissions kept on repeating to them that they don't discriminate against gays and there wasn't anything to do about it.

It seemed like everything that Sami and Roman and tried just wouldn't work. It always backfired or it just wouldn't make any effect at all. Sami was willing to do anything but Roman was getting tired of it. It was obvious how much Seth and Dean liked each other. As cold as Roman was, he just doesn't want to do it anymore.

"I give up."

"Excuse me?" Sami sat up and turned to Roman.

"It's pretty clear that they like each other. And their feelings for each other are strong. No one can really come in between that. Not even us. I give up...just let them be."

"Like hell I am." Sami laughed sarcastically. "Dean is mine and I'm getting him back."

"You really are delusional aren't you? He doesn't want you. Everything we've tried has failed. Ever thought why? Because THEY like each other. Maybe more than that. Nothing will ever work. Just give it a rest dude." Roman said honestly. He had come to realize that nothing would ever separate Dean from Seth or vise versa. He was determined at first but now he got the picture. He also reached that conclusion because classes were starting soon and he needed to focus on that. He was sure that Sami wasn't getting the hint. Dean's ex really was crazy.

"I'm not giving up. Since you are, see ya never..." Sami said and walked out feeling more determined than ever. He would do this alone if he needed to.

Roman shook his head at the delusional man. He couldn't believe that he was even thinking it, but he had to. He was going to warn Dean and Seth about Sami.

* * *

After Seth got done with work at the student union, he picked up dinner for Dean and himself. They were going to stay in and get prepared for classes that started the next morning. Luckily, both of them only had classes on Mondays and Thursdays. They were taking general education for now so the work was going to be light. Seth walked in the dorm room, pizza box in hand and saw Dean, once again laying down on his bed.

"You know, I think you're getting too comfortable on my bed." Seth joked.

"Oh stop. You know you know you love me laying here." Dean got more comfortable on the bed and entwined his fingers behind his head.

"This is true." The smaller man placed the food on his desk then jumped on top of Dean, straddling him.

"How was your first day?'' Dean stroked his boyfriends biceps.

"Nerve-wracking but it went smoothly."

"That's good. Each day will get easier. Just gotta get used to it."

"Yeah I know. What sucks is that I can't see you." Seth pouted.

Dean laughed at his adorable boyfriend. "You said so yourself, it's only 4 hours. I missed you to though." he said honestly.

Without realizing it, Dean and Seth were addicted to each other. They were each others drug and they didn't want to find a cure for it. They enjoyed each others company, smiles, laughs, jokes, light touches, kisses. The dramatic change of when they first met was unbelievable. It was a complete turn around and they didn't even know how it happened. They were just glad it did. Seth leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on Dean's lips that lasted quite a while. Dean immediately responded and kissed back. He put his hands on Seth's hips and gripped him tight. He felt so much passion and love from the kiss. More than usual anyways. Seth's lips felt warm and loving, kissing him slow and deep. Dean wasn't so sure why Seth got passionate all of a sudden but he wasn't complaining. He just went with it, kissing him back and entering his tongue in Seth's mouth. The warm, wet muscle entwined with Seth's and the kiss intensified even more. He unbuttoned Seth's work shirt and slid it off his toned body, throwing it on the ground.

The dirty blonde ran his hands up and down his boyfriends chest and settled them on his bare pecs. He brushed his thumbs across his nipples and that caused Seth to let out a soft moan. The broke the kiss for some oxygen. They stared into each others eyes, breathing hard.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever..." Seth paused. "Gone all the way before?"

Dean shook his head and pulled Seth back down into another kiss. It lasted a couple of seconds until Seth pulled away. "Not even with Sami?"

"No, Seth." He sighed. He didn't know why, but he was embarrassed about the fact that he was still a virgin. In his mind, Seth probably had more experience. "What about you?" he asked even though he already assumed what the answer would be.

"Nope." Seth answered truthfully.

"Really?" Dean asked shocked and his boyfriend nodded. Neither of them had talked about taking the next step yet. They both felt like it wasn't time for that yet. "We shouldn't rush into it. Let's take out time. When the right time comes, we'll know it."

"I agree." Seth smiled. "But, that doesn't mean we can't do other stuff." he winked. Dean just smirked and took his shirt off. He pulled Seth back down into another kiss that quickly got deeper. They both managed to strip out of their jeans and boxers. They began to stoke each other's cocks slowly while they kissed intensely. Once their cocks got hard they brushed them against one another. Seth grinded his hips slowly and began to kiss Dean's neck.

"Mmm Seth..." Dean whined.

"What do you want baby?" Seth mumbled against his neck.

"Suck me...Seth, please."

Rollins chuckled at his boyfriend. He loved the way he begged for it. He left trails of wet kisses down Dean's body until he reached his cock. He kissed the head then sucking it into his mouth. Seth began to go up and down and pinned Dean's hips to the bed.

"Mmm fuck Seth, don't stop!" Dean was on cloud 9 and he wanted to stay there forever. Seth's warm and wet mouth worked wonders to his hard cock and the sensation was mind-blowing. Drips of Seth's saliva and Dean's precum were running down his cock and he quickly licked it off. Slurping and sucking, Seth deep throated him and took the entire length of Dean's cock on his mouth.

Dean moaned his name and arched his head back, biting his lip. He felt the head of his cock hit Seth's throat and it made his cock throb. "I'm close...babe." he warned and Seth went faster. He was prepared to swallow all that Dean had to offer. He knew it was coming when Dean moaned loudly and held onto the bed sheets tightly. He kept sucking until Dean finally exploded in his mouth. Rollins swallowed every bit of him until he was completely spent.

"You taste so good." Seth licked his lips and crawled up to allow Dean to taste himself in his mouth. They kissed passionately and then Seth laid down next to his partner.

"You are..so talented." Dean laughed while he breathed hard. Seth laughed as well and just cuddled up to Dean.

"Are you gonna show me how talented you are?" Seth asked seductively and traced his index finger on Dean's pecs.

Dean smirked and crawled on top of him. "Oh, I'm going to show you more than that baby..."

* * *

**(2 hours later)**

Roman walked into Hollis Hall with a purpose. He had to warn Dean and Seth about Sami. He knew he was going to sound like a hypocrite considering that he chimed in on the earlier plans. He couldn't blame Dean and Seth if they didn't believe him but he didn't think that would be the case. Dean had a pretty good idea of how crazy Sami was so Roman was confident that they would at least listen to him. He was also planning on throwing a sincere apologize in there somewhere. Whether they accepted it or not, that was up to them.

Roman turned the corner, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

Roman waited for someone to open the door once he knocked. He was pretty much ready to expect any reaction from either Seth or Dean. Still, nobody answered so Roman was starting to think they weren't there. He was about to turn on his heel and leave but just then, the door flung open and it was Seth who answered it.

"What the hell do you want?" Seth crossed his arms and glared at the Samoan. Dean heard what Seth said all the wasy from the bed do he stood up and walked over.

"What the hell?" Dean said disapprovingly and stood in front of Seth.

"I know, I know, trust...I'm not here to bust your balls.''

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Dean spat out.

"You have the right not to but I have to talk to you the both of you about something."

"Nah fuck that. Get away from here. We don't want to hear anything you have to say." Seth responded and took a step forward to the close the door.

"It's about Sami." Roman revealed while Seth was closing the door. As soon as he said that name, Seth opened the door up again.

"What? How do you know Sami?" Dean asked confused.

"Look, it's kind of a long story. I know my credibility with you guys is pretty much non-existent but we need to sit down and talk. Do you mind heading over to the student union so we can talk?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other as they thought. They were utterly confused as to what Roman had to say about Sami. They were so curious but at the same time, they felt like they couldn't trust Roman. However, their curiosity took over so they nodded to Roman, agreeing.

They walked over to the student union and sat at a table after buying some coffee.

"Wanna tell us how you met Sami now?" Dean said as soon as they sat down.

Roman began to explain to them how he met Sami and about everything they were trying to do to split them up. He mentioned to them about the recent plan they did, which was the talk with admissions. Dean and Seth weren't shocked that Sami was doing so much to break them up. Roman however, they didn't think he would make that much effort. "After the last plan didn't work, I got the message. You guys like each other and nothing can separate you guys. I get it now and I gave up. I know you guys can't but believe me when I tell you that I'm done messing with you guys. Sami however isn't."

"What do you mean?" Seth squinted his eyes.

"Sami told me that he wasn't going to give up. That's why I had to talk to you guys. I had to warn you about him. Dean, I know you have a pretty good idea of what he's capable of but still. I felt like I needed to let you guys know. If something strange happens, you'll know it's Sami. If something happens and you guys argue, you'll know why. Don't let him beat you." Roman advised.

Dean and Seth listened to everything that Roman had to say. Even though they shouldn't, they believed him. Dean obviously knew how Sami was and Seth already thought badly about the guy. They wouldn't be surprised if Sami did do something off the mark to get what he wants. They had to be extremely cautious and they knew it.

"Fine. Is that all?" Dean asked. He was over the conversation and just wanted to get back to the room with Seth.

"One more thing, I wanted to apologize to the both of your for everything I did. You don't need to accept it but I had to at least say it. Especially you Seth. I messed with your feelings for money and I really do regret it." Without giving Dean or Seth a chance to accept or deny his apology, Roman got up and left. He said everything he needed to and that was it.

Dean looked at Seth and shrugged as they made their way back to their room. Once they got there, they laid down in Seth's bed and cuddled.

"What if Sami is successful and breaks up." Seth spoke up concerned.

Dean lifted his head from Seth's bare chest to look up at him. "That's not gonna happen. We're gonna be cautious. Like Roman said, we won't let him win. We have to draw the line somehow so if he does try something, we need to figure out a way to make him stay away. He won't come between us Seth." Dean assured his boyfriend.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Dean pecked his lips. "You're stuck with me babe." he smiled.

Seth chuckled. "Good." he kissed Dean's nose and he grinned in response.

* * *

**(1 Month Later)**

Everything in Dean and Seth's relationship was going great. School and work for Seth was going pretty smoothly. The couple got closer and they couldn't ask for anything better. In the past, they didn't hear anything from Sami. They didn't know if they should be relieved or concerned. The peace was nice obviously but they couldn't shake the feeling that he would come back and do something. They tried to push that feeling aside though.

The only feelings they wanted to feel, where the ones they felt for each other. In a short period of time, Dean and Seth got extremely close and it came to a point where they spent as much time together in their dorm room as possible. They both got invited to a couple of college parties but they would never go. They just wanted to be together...alone.

It was currently Thursday afternoon and the couple arrived back at their dorm at the same time after class was over for the day.

"Hey babe." Seth walked in and closed the door.

"Hey, how was class?" Dean asked as he pecked Seth's lips.

"It was good. What about you?"

"Same." Dean smiled and put his books down on his desk. Seth came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist, settling his chin on Dean's shoulder.

"You know, my mom called me this morning right before I entered class." Seth informed.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She wants us to stay with them for the weekend starting tomorrow. They want to meet you. What do you think?"

Dean turned around so he could face his boyfriend. "They really want to meet me?"

"Yup.'' Seth smiled and placed a kiss to his neck.

"I would love to meet them Seth but what if they don't like me?" Dean was concerned. Meeting the parents were a big deal and he wanted them to like him. He was the first boyfriend of Seth's that they could would ever meet and he wanted them to like him.

"Babe don't be silly. They're going to love you. When I mentioned to them that you wanted to accompany me to see them, they acknowledged that you support me."

"Really?" Dean smiled and Seth nodded. It made him happy that his boyfriend's parents already got a good feeling about him before meeting.

"C'mon, it's going to be fun. My mom's cooking is the best and my dad has a huge screen TV. We can watch sports and everything." Seth pressed. He knew Dean was nervous but there wasn't any reason to be. His parents would loved Seth. They were sure of it.

"Okay, we can stay with your parents for the weekend." Dean gave in. He was extremely nervous but also happy to finally meet Seth's parents. it was a big step that they were ready for. Dean only felt bad that he didn't have family members that Seth could meet. He pushed that a side and emotionally got ready to meet Seth's parents.

"Let's get packing then."

They both grabbed a gym bag each and began to pack for the weekend. They would leave tomorrow morning and leave on Sunday afternoon. They were both excited to spend time in the Rollins household. Nothing would be able to mess this weekend up.

**REVIEW(:**


	14. Chapter 14

Seth and Dean placed their bags in the trunk of the cab and then sat in the back seat, holding hands. Seth was so excited for his boyfriend to meet his parents. The dirty blonde on the other hand was nervous as hell. He didn't want to mess anything up and wanted everything to go smoothly. He tried not to think about it too much and promised he wouldn't try too hard because that is when things would usually go wrong.

Seth felt Dean tense up when he rested his head on his shoulder. "Hey, are you ok?' he stroked his arm up and down.

Dean looked down at his boyfriend and then looked out the window. "I'm just nervous that's all." he said softly.

Seth leaned up and kissed Dean's neck softly. "I told you that there's nothing to worry about. They are going to like you."

"You don't know that for sure. What if they think I'm good enough for you or they think I'm stupid or something.'' Dean was just rambling now.

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous Dean really was. He did realize that this was the first boyfriend his parents would ever meet so he couldn't blame him much. If the roles were reversed, he would probably feel the same way. He tried to relax Dean by stroking his arm and kissing his hand.

Dean smiled at the sweet gesture and then noticed the dirty looks the driver was giving them through the rear view mirror. Apparently he wasn't a supporter. Dean went into that "I don't give a fuck" mode and leaned in to kiss Seth passionately. He had to admit that the kiss and Seth's sweet gestures helped calm him down. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Ambrose was so happy to have someone like Seth that was always successful as calming him down.

This time, Dean rested his head on Seth's shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

By the time they arrived in front of the Rollins home, Dean was asleep. Seth smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

"We're here." the taxi driver said in a not so polite way.

"I am aware." Seth glared at the rude man. "Babe, wake up. We are here. Babe." he shook his leg.

Dean moaned and then lifted his head. "Let's do it.'' he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't really nervous anymore. Anxious was more like it. Seth paid the rude driver after they retrieved their bags. They walked up the stairs and Seth rang the doorbell. He laced his fingers in between Dean's and smiled at him. Dean took a deep breath and relaxed.

After a few seconds, the door finally opened and it was Seth's dad. "Son, you made it! Come on in'' he smiled and Seth walked in hand in hand with Dean trailing behind. "This must be Dean. Welcome to our home it's nice to meet you.'' he extended his hand.

Dean smiled back and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Thanks for having me Mr. Rollins."

"Oh please, call me David." Dean nodded and released his hand.

"There he is!" Seth's mom, Vanessa walked towards the hallway. She gave her son a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "Dean right?" she pulled away and looked towards Dean's direction.

"Yeah that's me." Dean responded. He was surprised when the woman have him a hug as well. "I'm Vanessa, Seth's mother obviously." He smiled and hugged her back lightly. "Nice to meet you." he said pulling away.

"Like wise Dean. Go ahead and take your bags upstairs and then head back down for lunch. Are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah actually. Thanks mom." Seth smiled and kissed her cheek. Dean couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Seth and his parents. It looked like they really loved him and he was glad for that. If he couldn't have loving parents, he was happy Seth at least did.

They walked up stairs and headed into Seth's old room.

"We can sleep in the same bed?" Dean raised an eyebrow. Seth laughed as he placed his bags down.

"I'm sure they won't mind. Did you see that?"

"What?"

"They like you already. I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah but once they know about my crappy childhood, who knows." he put his head down.

"Hey." Seth approached him and lifted his head by his chin. "That won't happen. They are going to be happy that you at least ended up in college. They won't be disappointed or anything. I promise, everything will go well." Seth assured. Dean just smiled at him and nodded. Seth pecked his lips and grabbed his hand; guiding him out the room and down the stairs.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Dean and Seth entered the room they would be staying in tired. They just wanted to lay on the bed together. They walked over and did just that.

"You were right." Dean cuddled up to Seth and rested his head on his chest. "They actually like me and didn't freak out about my childhood." he smiled. Seth's parents were actually very sweet thought out the whole day. They offered him everything and got to know him better. When Dean told him about his childhood they felt sorry but then congratulated him for being able to make it to college under those circumstances. Many people who lived under the same conditions didn't have the same outcome as Dean.

"I told you.'' Seth stroke Dean's arm. "I can understand why you were nervous but now you don't have to anymore.''

"I know...thank you." Dean looked up and locked eyes with his boyfriend. Green on brown.

"For what?"

"For everything. Being the best boyfriend, being supportive, understanding and always making me feel good. It's exactly what I've been wanting for a while now. You're perfect.'' he smiled up at him.

"Right back at ya babe." Seth pressed his index finger on Dean's nose and the blonde closed his eyes and grinned.

Seth leaned in and pressed his lips onto Dean's. He immediately parted his lips and Seth entered his tongue into the kiss. Their tongues entwined and they both swallowed each other's moans. Dean reached down and placed his hand under the hem of his boyfriends shirt and stroked his thumb across the soft skin there. The kiss deepened and then Seth all of a sudden climbed on top of Dean.

"Babe we can't do this here." Dean whispered.

"Why not?" Seth smiled.

"Because. This is your parents house...why else?" Seth pouted even though he knew Dean had a point. Despite his parents support, he knew it would be bad if they heard their moans or worse, walked in on them. He was happy to see the respect Dean had for his parents.

"Fine. Can I just kiss you then?"

Dean didn't respond and just yanked Seth down, capturing his lips. Their tongues immediately making contact and they laced their fingers together. They were both so engaged in the make-out session but they got interrupted by Dean's cellphone ringing. They growled in furstration and pulled apart.

"Who could that be?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows.

"No idea." Dean reached into his pocket and saw it was an unknown number. He shrugged and answered it anyways. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Dean Ambrose?" a man with a deep voice spoke up.

"Umm yes? Whose this?" Dean sat up slightly with Seth still straddling his lap.

"I'm Dr. Hernandez calling from Lenix Hill Hospital. We have a young man named Sami Callihan here and he is in pretty bad shape. He is unable to speak properly but he has been mumbling your name ever since he got admitted here. He was able to write down your number so I could call you. I think he would like for you to come see him. I would recommend you to come...he doesn't have much time left.''

* * *

**REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Seth had to make an excuse to his parents as to why he and Dean had to leave so early. Seth couldn't blame Dean for wanting to go see Sami. He really didn't. He was aware of everything he did to them but Dean still had a place for Sami in his heart. He was a big part as to why the dirty blonde is who he is right now. There was no doubt in Dean's mind that he wanted to see him former boyfriend. The doctor said over the phone that he didn't have much time so Dean was knew he had to go. His stomach churned at just thought of Sami dying. He couldn't help the tears that were falling. He didn't have much detail about what happened but they would ask once they got to the hospital.

In the meantime, they were in the cab driving over there. Seth soothing Dean's back as he had his face buried at the crook of Seth's neck. He wasn't crying but Seth could tell he was scared and distraught. Again, he couldn't blame him. Most people in Dean's situation would probably ignore that phone call and call it revenge. Despite all the abuse, Dean just couldn't do that. Something inside him was telling him to go because it was possibly that last time he would ever see him. The guy he grew up with, built a relationship with, went thought tough times with, and the guy he ultimately stood up to in the end.

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital and walked in, hand in hand. After asking for Sami's room number they used the elevator to get them there. Once they were on the appropriate floor, they asked for the doctor that called Dean.

"Dean? Hi I'm Dr. Hernandez." he extended his hand and Dean shook it lightly.

"What happened to him?"

"He was trying to but an illegal gun and something went wrong. I guess the dealer ended up shooting and he hit Sami. I don't have much details because I couldn't speak to police for long."

"He was buying a gun?" Seth spoke up. He locked eyes with Dean and they both knew what that meant. "He was going to kill me." he whispered.

"I'm sorry...'' was all the doctor could say. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on so he didn't ask. He could tell it was a delicate situation.

"Seth..." Dean brought his hand up to stroke Seth's forearm. He couldn't believe that Sami was even thinking of doing something like that. He would lose it if Seth ever left his side. He really would. His frustration grew for Sami but there was still something inside him that told him to still go in and see him. He had no idea what to do right now.

"You still want to go in and see him?" Seth spoke up in a not so pleasant tone. Dean said nothing and looked away from his boyfriend. Seth knew what that meant. At this point, he confused about what to feel. Someone was planning on killing him and he didn't want to be there at all. He would let Dean stay if that's what he wanted but no way in hell was he going to support it. Not this time. He really did understand Dean for wanting to see him but still. "I'm leaving. Go on in if that's what you want. I'll see you back at the dorm" Seth spoke up without making eye contact. Before Dean could say anything, he grabbed their bags and walked away.

"Seth, wait!" Dean yelled but it was too late. He sighed and shook his head.

"Well?'' Dr. Hernandez asked.

* * *

Seth arrived back at their dorm room and went straight for his bed. He dropped the bags on the floor then collapsed on the bed, face down. He immediately inhaled Dean's scent from the pillow underneath his face. He loved the way he smelled. Seth closed his eyes and sighed. He would have never imagined that someone would want to kill him. Not even the people who use to bully him would make that type of impression. Sami must have really hated his guts.

For a minute there, Seth tried to put himself in Sami's shoes but he couldn't. The guy abused his boyfriend and scarred him. Maybe there was an ounce of appreciation because he did help Dean through tough shit but that was it. The rest of Seth hated him for what he did to Dean and what he was planning on doing. Ruining Dean's life once again by killing his boyfriend. There was no room to feel sorry for the guy.

Seth knew he had to get his mind off of things and what better way than doing homework. He composed himself, got off the bed and sat in his chair, in front of his desk. He grabbed his phone and blasted Parkway Drive as loud as he could. Music always helped in any situation, at least for him. He opened his books and got to work; trying not to think of Dean or the situation with Sami.

**(3 hours later)**

Seth had finished his homework an hour ago so now he was taking a nap. Instead of being in his bed, he was in Dean's bed this time. Despite the fact that he didn't sleep there, there was still some smell of that scent that Seth loved so much. He began to stir when he heard his cellphone ringing over and over. Reluctantly, he rolled off the bed and reached for his phone on his desk. No bothering to look at the caller I.D. he answered. "Hello?"

"Seth?"

"Roman?" Seth furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the called I.D. seeing that it was Dean's phone where he was calling from. "Where's Dean? What's going?" he began to panick.

"I was walking around central park and I found him sitting on a bench. He's out of it man; you need to come.'' Roman said concerned. Dean's whole body langauge was making him nervous and he would not say a word. The large Samoan was heavily interested in what was going on. Whatever it was, it was clearly not good.

"I'll be right there." Seth quickly put his shoes on and left. His heart was beating fast. What was wrong with Dean? What happened with Sami? So many questions were floating in his head as he took a cab to Central Park. Once he got there, he started walking around in fast pace trying to spot Roman. He was becoming frustrated when he couldn't find him or Dean. He walked a few more steps until he heard Roman calling for him. He turned in the direction of the deep voice and finally spotted them.

From far away, Seth could see Dean sitting on the bench with his knees up to his chest not moving. Roman was standing in front of him. Seth quickly walked over and sat down next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. What happened?" he asked Roman as he stroked Dean's short hair.

"I don't know. He won't talk." Roman knew it probably had something to do with Sami. There was no other explanation really.

"Babe, what happened? Tell me." Seth asked softly as he pulled away so he could see directly into Dean's blue eyes. "What's the matter?" Seth cupped his cheek lightly. He knew he had to be gentle based on Dean's delicate state. He had seen it before.

Dean lifted his head for the first time since Roman found him there. He looked up at Roman and then over to Seth. His bloodshot eyes boring into Seth's. "He admitted to me that...h-he wanted to kill you." Dean hung his head low again and sniffled. "After h-he said that, he...he was gone. He's gone." Dean whispered. "I put you in danger because of my asshole ex." Dean really felt guilty for involving Seth into his past with Sami. Had it not been for that gun dealer shooting Sami, Seth would probably be the one gone right now. The dirty blonde wouldn't know what to do without Seth anymore. He was addicted to him and needed him always. He was glad things happened the way they did.

Sami wasn't the same guy that Dean grew up with. He certainly wasn't the same guy he grew a relationship with. He realized that the minute Sami put his hands on him for the first time. Dean couldn't help but feel like he was looking at a stranger when Sami was talking to him. As far as he was concerned. Sami was gone. In spirit and in his mind. There was no more Sami. He never knew a Sami.

"It's not your fault." Was all that Seth could say. He could see it in Dean's eyes that he was feeling guilty and he didn't like it. He never once regretted being involved with Dean. No matter what hell they went through, he never once wished he never had met his boyfriend. The only thing Seth wanted was for Dean to deal with the loss and then do his best to get over it. He wasn't sure it was going to be that easy and he was prepared to help Dean. He glanced up at Roman who looked more confused than ever. He would make sure to ask him for his help. He signaled to Roman that he was going to explain everything later. Roman only nodded and left. He could tell that they needed to be alone.

Seth wrapped his arms around Dean again and kissed his forehead.

"How can you not hate me? I put your life in danger Seth." Dean choked on his tears. "If it wasn't for that gun dealer shooting Sami, you wouldn't be here right now! It would have been because of me!"

"I already told you, it's not your fault. I'm pretty sure you had no idea Sami was capable of something SO awful. I'm not mad at you; Sami was the one with the problem not you. Stop blaming yourself.''

"You should hate me." Dean looked down, not having the courage to look Seth in the eye.

"Well I don't baby." Seth replied sternly.

Dean stuttered but lifted his head. Seth really was the most understandable guy he had ever met. He stood up and then got on his knees in front of Seth. He took his hands in his and looked deeply in his eyes. "Seth...'' Dean bit his lip. "I love you."

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Seth squeezed Dean's hands tighter as he tried to process what his boyfriend just told him. He could see the worried look in Dean's eyes when he wouldn't say anything back. Truth be told, Seth was too shocked to respond. He wasn't expecting Dean to say that to him; at least not right now. If anything, this was the least possible time in his mind that Dean would reveal that to him. It's not that Seth didn't feel the same; he really did. He just wanted to make out why Dean was telling him this now. He guessed asking wouldn't really hurt.

"Dean, why are you telling me this now?"

The dirty blonde reluctantly let go of Seth's hands. "I knew you didn't feel the same.'' he looked away from him.

"Hey, I never said that. I just didn't expect you to say it now after Sami -"

"Forget about him okay. I'm over that. It's just about you and me now. I'm telling you this now to prove that Sami is my past. The other reason I'm saying it is because I mean it. Any other guy would probably leave and would not want to be anywhere near me. Not you though; you're here. You have always been there no matter what has happened. Not matter how hard people tried to separate us, you've stuck by me.''

"I could say the same about you. You were there when Roman was playing me despite the fact that we didn't get along at first. Then, the one time that I actually did leave, you accepted me once I came back. Technically, I did leave Dean.''

"Yeah but you came right back and that's what's important. Even though I got scared that time, I knew deep down that you would never hurt me Seth. I know I told you to leave and all but I didn't mean it. I missed you more than you can imagine in that short period of time.''

"Me too. Why do you think I came back so quickly? I felt incomplete without you. Dean...'' Seth gripped Dean's chin in between his index finger and thumb. He looked deeply into his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend's innocent look. "I love you too." he said softly.'' Now, Seth completely understood what Dean was feeling. He was 100% over the whole Sami situation and he couldn't have been more happier. Dean declaring his love was more than showing that the past was the past, for real this time. It was just them two now.

''You do?'' Dean gave a pout and Seth laughed.

"Of course I do. Come here." he pulled Dean to sit on his lap. He gave him a grin and then kissed him softly. Seth attempted to pull away but Dean pulled him back in immediately, deepening the kiss. Seth smiled against his lips and then brushed his tongue across Dean's bottom lip. The pink muscle made contact with Dean's and they moaned softly. They stayed in that position for a while until Dean pulled away. He laughed when Seth groaned in disappointment.

"Let's go back to the dorm?" Dean ran his index finger right down the middle of Seth's chest and stopped once he got to the waistband of his jeans. Seth bit his lip and nodded. They decided to walk back all the way so they could stop by the store and buy some stuff. For the first time, they felt like they were completely free and didn't need to be afraid of anybody. They walked, holding hands and laughing not caring for the people staring at them. They were so used to it, they hardly cared about the ones against gay couples. Ex-boyfriends nor players could separate them; surely strangers wouldn't even be able to do that themselves.

Once the couple got what they needed from the store, they decided to get a cab and stopped by a pizza place, getting some dinner to go. Once they got the dorm, they sat on Seth's bed like always and ate together. They fed each other pieces of pizza and pecked each others lips from time to time. Seth smiled at himself as he was impressed with Dean's emotions over the Sami situation. Now, he really was sure that it was something from both their pasts. Maybe not even from their pasts; he was sure it just vanished from their memory. "I love you." Seth broke the comfortable silence.

"I love you too.'' Dean smiled and laced his fingers in between his boyfriends. Seth suddenly cleared the bed and snatched the piece of pizza in Dean's hands, placing it on the plate that was on the nearby desk. "Hey, I wasn't done with that." Dean pouted.

"Yes...you were." Seth said seductively and leaned forward to take Dean in a breath-taking kiss that consisted of their tongues entwining right away. Dean's arms wrapped around Seth's neck as he laid back down on the bed with Seth hovering over him. Seth pulled away only to strip Dean out his shirt. He began to place open mouth kisses to Dean's neck and then trailed them down his chest. He stopped at one of his nipple and swirled his tongue around it causing Dean to moan as he slipped his fingers through his boyfriends hair. Dean's body was easily reacting and he felt himself getting hard real fast. His erection pressing tightly against Seth's.

They began to grind against each other and the feeling of their erections through their jeans was making them more turned on. "We're wearing too many damn clothes." Dean pulled away and smirked. Seth laughed and rolled off the bed to seductively take all his clothes off as Dean watched him intently.

"It goes both ways babe." Dean laughed and striped out of his jeans and boxers.

Seth practically jumped on the bed and straddled his partner yet again. They kissed roughly and their erect cocks woke up as they rubbed against each other. Both moaned into each others mouths as they moved their hips in sync. Seth reached down to grab Dean's cock, only to stroke it slowly and sensually.

"Fuck Seth..." Dean broke the kiss and looked down to see how his boyfriends hand was easily wrapped around his cock; stroking it just they way he like it. He placed his hands on Seth's back and stroked the soft skin up and down. Loving the feeling he looked deeply into those brown eyes as he was getting pleasured by the man behind them.

"Dean...I need to be inside you." Seth revealed in between kisses. He pulled away and waited for Dean's answer.

The dirty blonde bit his lip and nodded right away. He was ready for Seth to take him. They loved each other and trusted each other. "Okay.'' he reached over to his nearby desk and grabbed some things that they had bought when they went to the store earlier. He grabbed it and tossed it to Seth who just chuckled at his eagerness.

Seth went down his body and left a trail of wet open kisses until he reached Dean's cock. He wrapped it around his hand once again and stroked it at a faster pace this time. He licked the slit and then took the head into his mouth, sucking on it. He heard Dean moan in ecstasy so he continued going down until the head was hitting the back of his throat. He pulled back and then went down on it again, sucking on it while making slurping noises.

Dean put one of his hands behind Seth's head and kept him steady. He lifted his hips and Seth got the message. He began to deep-throat his cock and they pulled away before he could gag. "Shit, you're good at this baby." Dean arched his head back and felt the vibration of Seth's moan shooting directly to his cock. His balls tightened and he knew he was close. "I'm gonna c-cum!" he warned.

Seth released the shaft from his mouth and kissed the head. He crawled up his body and kissed him passionately. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Take me please...I love you so much." Dean looked up to Seth and the lust was thick.

"I love you too." Seth opened up the little bottle of lube they purchased earlier and slicked his index finger. He pecked Dean's lips and stroked his hair trying to relax him. "I'm not going to hurt you baby. Relax okay?" he whispered and planted soft kisses on Dean's face. He felt Dean relax under him and guided his finger to his puckered hole. He slowly began to enter it while still kissing Dean everywhere, trying to distract him. It helped but he still winced once he felt Seth's entire finger inside of him. "You okay?"

"Yeah...'' Dean said truthfully. "Keep going." He moaned as soon as he felt Seth's finger thrust in and out of his hole. The pain was quickly turned into pleasure and he thrusted his hips towards Seth's finger, wanting more. Dean groaned and ran his hands up and down Seth's back. He held onto his back tightly, burying his fingers into his skin once he felt Seth add another finger to stretch him out more. "Oh fuck..Seth, that feels amazing!" Dean didn't think he could feel anymore turned on as he was right now.

Seth proved him wrong when he thursted his fingers deeper, hitting his prostate. Dean gasped and moaned at the contact the bundle of nerves was getting. His cock was aching with anticipation and he wanted to release now. "Are you ready baby?" Seth mumbled against Dean's neck. He got a nod in response and then released his fingers slowly. He reached for the box of condoms that they also had bought earlier. He quickly opened one up and rolled it down his hard cock. "Relax babe. I'm not going to hurt you." he caressed Deans face and body very lightly.

"I trust you." Dean whispered as he stroked Seth's forearm.

"Good." Seth smiled and positioned himself in between Dean's parted legs. He placed the tip of his cock right at his entrance. He slowly pushed forward and stopped when he heard Dean yelp. He leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on his boyfriends lips while he laced their fingers together, pinning their conjoined hands on the bed on either side of Dean's head.

"Okay, keep going baby...I'm ready." Dean said softly and closed his eyes as he felt Seth push into him farther and farther, in a slow pace. Pretty soon, every inch if Seth's cock was buried deep inside Dean's tight puckered hole. Seth's balls resting right on Dean's ass cheeks. He thrusted out and then went back in. As he heard Dean moan in pleasure, he repeated the process and they soon found a neat rhythm.

Dean lifted his head and captured Seth's lips in a sloppy kiss. He took Seth's tongue and sucked on it right on time with his partner's thrusts. They filled the room with moans and they didn't even care if someone heard them at this point. "Mmm, I love you Seth." he moved his hips so Seth could go even deeper and hit those bundle of nerves again.

"I love you too.'' Seth breathed out and placed kisses on Dean's neck. He continued to thrust in and out and a groan escaped his mouth when he felt Dean's hole squeeze his cock. "Fuck baby...mmm'' he took Dean in a heated kiss as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He let go of his boyfriend's hands and reached for Dean's cock. He began to stroke it just in time with his thrusts.

Dean was in complete bliss and couldn't help but moan and whine Seth's name out. His cock was throbbing in Seth's fist and he felt his balls tighten. He was close. "I-I'm c-close!" he gripped the bed sheets tight as Seth kissed him hard. He thrusted into him harder and reached his prostate. They were swallowing each others moans and soon enough they both came hard and intense. Seth stroked Dean's cock fast until white streams of cum released from his sensitive slit and landed on his stomach.

"Fuck Dean!" Seth pumped into him faster and harder until he found his intense release as well. Dean could feel the warm seed fill him up real nice. Seth reached down and licked Dean's stomach completely clean. The taste was bittersweet but not really unpleasant. He loved the way he tasted. "Mmm, so sweet baby." he smiled and made Dean blush big time. Seth laid down next to Dean and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight.

'Thank you baby.'' Dean whispered and brushed his lips across Seth's chest before finally planting a kiss on his tanned skin.

"Anything for you babe...anything."

In that moment, both Dean and Seth knew that their troubles were over. Unfortunately it took Sami's death to make them feel safe again. To make them feel comfortable and happy about being together. They definitely went through so much their first month in college and in their relationship but their love was strong enough to keep them together. Their love encouraged them to stick together and that's what they did. It would take so much to keep those apart.

**(Monday morning)**

After class ended for the loving couple, they made their way over to the student union where Roman was waiting for them. Seth had called him and asked him to meet them there and explain that everything was alright now. They walked in holding hands and spotted Roman sitting on one of the couches with another guy next to him. They raised their eyebrows and then approached them.

"Hey Roman." Dean greeted.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Seth responded.

Roman nodded and then turned to the guy next to him. Guys, this is Phil Brooks, my boyfriend. Actual boyfriend. And yes, I told him everything about me. I assured him I was done with that shit like I told you guys.'' Roman bit his lip and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you Phil." Seth shook hands with him after Dean did.

"Nice to meet you guys too, By the way, I almost kicked his ass after he confessed what he did to you guys." he laughed. "I know he's change though. I hope you guys think so too?"

"Absolutely. He actually helped us out towards the end so, he's our friend now." Dean smiled and Roman returned it.

The two couples sat down and had good conversation, getting to know each other even more. For once in all of their lives, they were comfortable with how their lives were going. What could be better than that?

For Dean and Seth, knowing they could stick together through anything, was enough to encourage them to move forward.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew! That's the end of the story! How awesome that Roman found someone for himself :) I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! It's very much appreciated :) Till next time!**


End file.
